Jacob, My Jacob!
by Ruby Bludworth
Summary: Imagine if bella never jumped? If alice never had the vision, Bella and alice didn't go to Italy to rescue edward. Things just carried on between jake and bells. Heres what could happen, contains; heartbreak, drama & love. Dont own anything, enjoy!
1. Jacob, My Jacob

Chapter 1: Jacob, my Jacob. Edited.

I looked over the edge and watched the waves crash against the shore. The air smelled so salty I could almost taste it. I looked down at my arms, and realized that they were wrapped tightly around my body.

Why was I doing this? I asked my self repeatedly, already knowing that answer. It was because I needed to hear his voice. It was then, when I lifted my foot forward, I heard his perfect velvet voice again.

"Don't do this." He said impatiently

"Why?" I asked him. "Why do I matter to you?"

It was like he flooded images through my mind, images of Charlie, Renée, and Jacob. Jacob, I can't do this, what would happen to Jake if I did this, what would he do?

I took an unsteady step backwards, turned around and walked back to my truck.

"Thank you" Edward murmured in relief.

Rain picked up rapidly and quickly soaked my shirt. I tripped a few times; guess I forgot to watch my feet.

I immediately turned the heat right up in the truck and leaned my seat as far back as it could go, hoping to just relax for five minutes alone.

I began to think about Jacob, my Jacob and how our relationship had changed since Edwa… I stopped my self from thinking his name... he left me. Just the thought of that memory began to bring tears to my eyes, but I tried to hold them back. The memories began to blur into blackness as I slowly drifted into a light sleep

"Bella, bells?" I heard a familiar husky voice in my ear.

"Yea" I mumbled sleepily as I opened my eyes.

I looked over at Jacob who was sitting in my truck, burrowing his eyebrows together with mixed emotions on his face

"Jake, when did you get here?" I asked him.

"He really means that much to you?" he spat the words at me.

"What? What are you talking about? Who really means that much to me?" I asked him puzzled.

"Couldn't you at least of given me a warning, what if something happened?" He asked.

I looked deep into his eyes and tried to figure out what he was saying.

"Jake, seriously, come on, at least give me a hint..? What are you talking about?" I pleaded

"YOU!" he snapped and I leaned back against the window.

"Were you purposely trying to kill yourself?" He screamed.

"Oh," I laughed when I started understanding what he was getting at, and I felt a smile come to my face, "you thought I was trying to kill myself?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah," he knitted his thick dark eyebrows in confusion

"That's kind of what it looked like when you were standing on top of that cliff about to jump!" He said.

"Jake, I wasn't trying to kill myself, or even hurt myself!" I lied "I just wanted to go cliff diving!" I tried my best to convince him, doubting it would work.

"Then what were you doing Bella? Because not more then a week ago you thought Sam Uley was attempting suicide by jumping, and know you're what? Into extreme sports?" Jake said whilst staring me down. He caught my lie.

"No, it's just that it was so tempting and it looked like fun. But I didn't do it okay? I didn't attempt suicide and I didn't jump." I confirmed.

"Let's get you home…" He told me as he jumped out of the truck and began walking over to the driver's side. I slid over to the passenger seat

I wanted to protest, I wanted to plead, but he had made up his mind, so I just left it.

The car ride was quiet, and slightly uncomfortable.

"So, first the motor bikes and now cliff diving. What's next Bella? What are you getting out of these near death experiences?" He shouted but his eyes never leaving the road.

"I don't know, the rush is," I began laughing. He finally looked at me and that one look told me he wasn't joking.

"Bella, this isn't funny. You could've died." He told me.

"I know that Jake, it wasn't like that though. You ride a motorbike, I'm sure you've cliff dived. What's the big deal?" I asked- irritated.

"The deal is I know how to do those things with out killing myself. But Bella you could easily kill yourself, and I'm pretty sure Charlie wouldn't be happy about that would he?" Jake asked rhetorically.

He pulled the truck over out side my house and handed me the keys and he crinkled his nose. I raised my eyebrows wondering what he was sniffing but he just ignored it. We both got out of the truck and walked up to my house, I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry." I said honestly.

"Don't worry about it. Just keep outta' trouble." He told me and I nodded in agreement.

He started walking out into the forest when I yelled, "Wait, how are you getting back?" I asked him.

"I'll run." He laughed.

Redid the chapter, and I probably still have tons of mistakes, but what ever.


	2. Deep Brown Eyes

Chapter 2: Deep Brown Eyes

I helped Charlie get sorted for Harry Clearwater's funeral; he looked a little better when Jacob came over with Billy.

Jake stayed with me whilst our dads left us.

"So bells, what do you want to do today?" he asked me curiously

"Urmm, I don't know, how about we go down to the beach?" I suggested

"Sure." Jake replied

We were putting on our coats when the phone rang,

"Hello, swan residence" Jake said cheerfully into _my_ phone,

"Jake" I whispered as I put my hand out for the phone.

"Nope" he replied to a question I hadn't heard

"Who was that, you were talking to on _my_ phone?" I asked him as soon as he had put the phone back down.

"No one, they just wanted to know if Charlie was here. That's all." He laughed

"Oh, okay then, let's go."

We walked and talked, hand in hand, up and down the beach. I could imagine what this would look like an outsider. A… _couple_. Although I knew how much Jake wanted it to be, I told him how it couldn't be.

He was my own personal sun, he made my day brighter, but that was it, and how much I wish he was born my brother.

We spent an hour or so under _our _tree watching the ocean. I couldn't help but to just stare at him, had he grown more? Also was he also this good looking?

"We should get back…" trust Jake to break the perfect silence, "Charlie and Billy are probably going to be back from the funeral soon."

_Urrg, do we have to go back, _I thought_, can't we just stay here; we could stay here all day, and do nothing._

"Yea, okay." I finally said.

Charlie came back with Billy a half hour after we did. So Charlie invited them to dinner.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Charlie asked us at dinner.

"Urmm, not too much, we hung out at La Push beach most of the day." Jacob replied.

"How was the funeral?" I asked them after a few moments of awkward silence.

Although I regretted it, when I saw Billy and Charlie's face lose all emotion.

Jake and I excused our selves and Billy and Charlie watched the game.

We sat on my bed just looking at each other, looking deep into his eyes, its was almost as if I could see into his soul.

I don't know how long we were sitting there but after a while, I took a quick glance out of the window and realized the moon was really close. There were no stars and the sky was almost purple. When I looked back over to the moon it's was even _closer_, and it was getting _bigger_. The room was spinning now, and someone was shrieking in my ear. My palms were sweating and my throat was tight, I couldn't breathe. I looked over, back into Jacobs's eyes, but they weren't _his _eyes. They weren't those deep brown eyes, they were topaz eyes, they were _his _eyes. They turned coal black, black with thirst. We weren't in my bedroom anymore. We were in the forest by my house. It was the memory that I have tried my hardest to stop my self from thinking. He was about to leave me and walk away, but it wasn't Edward, it was Jacob, my best friend was leaving me. I screamed at him begging him not to leave.

"BELLA!!" Jacob screamed at me.

I sat up screaming at the top of my lungs, I was in my bedroom. I breathed, and relaxed. Jacob didn't leave me, and the moon didn't explode! It was only a dream, _dream_? I scoffed, yea, more like a _nightmare_!

"Bells, its okay, love, I'm hear, your okay, your safe, don't worry." He put his arms around me and wiped away a tear from my face, I didn't realize I was even crying.

"Bells, why would I ever leave you?" He looked into my eyes, confused.

"What? What are you talking about?" How did he know about my dream? Was I talking in my sleep?

"Bella, you haven't shut up for the last hour saying, 'Jake don't leave me, don't leave" He mimicked me.

"Oh, well yea, I guess I had a nightmare." Huh, I guess I was talking in my sleep. I wiped the last tear away from my cheek and hugged Jake tighter.

I knew how much this would hurt Jake when I pull away, but I couldn't think about that right now, I was too scared.

I looked over at the clock; it read 4:37 am.

"Wait…" I looked at him confused, "Where's Billy? Does Charlie know you're here?"

" Nope Silly Bella, of Corse Charlie doesn't know I'm here, he thinks I'm at home sleeping, I drove Billy home about an hour after you fell asleep, I didn't want to leave you but I kind of had to, sorry, and he thinks I'm out off doing _wolf Patrol_."

"Oh" I laughed

"Now sleep my Bella, you look tired." He commanded

I opened my mouth to protest, but instead I just yawned. I wanted to tell him that I just wanted to stay awake, that I didn't want to go to sleep incase I had that horrible nightmare again. But I was too tired. So I nodded my head in agreement and closed my eyes and reality began to fade away into blackness.

I woke up with surprise to see sun coming from my window. Was I in forks? I questioned myself, I looked out side, it certainly looked like forks, except for no rain, or clouds. It was a blue sky and the sun was shining its hardest on this tiny little town in the state of Washington.

I sat back on my bed and ran my fingers through my knotted hair.

Jake had left a note on my pillow, it read;

Bella,

You look so cute when you sleep; I have to leave before Charlie wakes up, other wise,

well I don't want to know the consequences. Call me later, or something,

Love you, Jake

Why couldn't he of stayed, yea, well I guess I already knew the answer. I

Walked down stairs and grabbed the box of cheerios and looked at the clock

On the oven, 11:14 am. Really? I had slept that long, my eyes scanned the room

and noticed the phone had one new message;

I listened as I began to eat my cereal,

_Hey bells,_

_Urmm, Jake here, call me when you get up, we can hang out all day, only if you want though, sams giving me the day off, so yea, bye_

Why did his voice make me so happy? Why did just the thought of hanging out with him make me thrilled?

I finished my cheerios, had a shower and got dressed, it realized that the clock read; 11:45. Why was I hurrying?

I decided I wouldn't bother to call, I mean, he did say we could hang out so, I don't see why I would have to call.

When I pulled up I saw Billy wave for me to come in.

"Hey Bella, nice to see you." He greeted me.

"Hey Billy, yea same, is Jake here?" I asked anxiously.

"Urmm, yea, but he's sleeping right now, he was out all night patrolling." He said,

Patrolling, I thought, all night, wow, I felt guilty he shouldn't of stayed that long if he was going to be tired.

"Oh, okay, ill be at the beach, will you tell him when he gets up?" I asked

"Sure Bella."

No one was on the beach, which was surprising considering how nice of a day it was. I watched the waves, and let my eyes wonder, when they came to an abrupt stop at the cliff. It was almost as if I could see my self standing on top of it. About to jump, it looked…. Fun, I could not understand why I had wanted to do it. I stood up from were I was sitting, took my thin blue sweater off that I was wearing so I was just wearing my white tank top, and long blue shorts. I walked over to the cliff stood on the edge,

_**No, don't be stupid Bella!**_ He almost whispered

Did he not care anymore? But then I realized it wasn't his voice, it wasn't the voice I had been longing to hear, it was Jacobs' voice. Why was it Jakes voice? Did I, _love_ him?

No, I couldn't. I turned around my head to was confused to think straight. I saw him staring right at me, he looked disappointed, and then he burst out laughing.


	3. That absurd thought

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or most of it, just some of the ideas. All rights go to SM. Some paragraphs are _**very**_ similar to paragraphs in eclipse.  =]

**Chapter 3: That absurd thought**

…_**Then he burst out laughing… **_

_what? What was so funny?_

"**Jake?"** I almost screamed, "What's so funny?" I stared at him confused, shouldn't he be yelling at me? I was just about to jump off of a cliff _again_! I studied him, pictures of him clouded up my mind, from the day when we met on this very beach, to now, as handsome as ever.

"Your face bells, you look like I was going to scream at you!" He said in between laughs

"You mean your not? I nearly jumped again!" I didn't understand why he _wasn't_ shouting at me.

"Yea, bells I know, but you couldn't have hurt your self, and I know that you weren't trying to kill your self." He smiled then chuckled lightly again.

"Oh, okay then, well let's go do something." I said.

"Okay" He grinned and wrapped his arms around me, instantly making me sweat.

We swam in the ocean for an hour or so, but when we saw a storm coming we drove back to jakes house. We sat in his rabbit, in the garage drinking soda. I couldn't help but think about my _ridiculous _thought earlier, when I was standing on the cliff: _'did I, love him?' _

I gulped hardly and I felt my palms begin to sweat; I couldn't be around him whilst I thought about this.

"Urmm, Jake, I, umm, got to go make, Charlie dinner." It was the only excuse I could come up with.

"Oh," I watched his face drop, "oh yea, I guess, okay, oh wait!"

"mmhh?" I looked over at his smiling face.

"We're having a bonfire tomorrow, at the beach, and well, I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Yea, sure Jake, see ya, bye." I walked over to my car and drove away. Could I even be seriously thinking about him that way? Did I love him? No, I couldn't, not more than a brother, right? I absentmindedly made pasta for Charlie for dinner.

I tried to make my mind think of other things. However my mind always wondered back to my original thought.

"What wrong with you?" Charlie asked me when I was eating.

"Oh," was it really that obvious that I was thinking about something? "Just, urmm, nothing really, I'm just really tired that's all." It was the best I could come up with.

"Oh, okay." He didn't look convinced.

I checked my emails on the computer and I had about 5 unanswered ones from Renee, so I replied. Then realized how tired I actually was. I went over to my bed and drifted into a sleep.

I didn't have a nightmare last night. However I didn't have a dreamless night either. I had a dream which just made me think more about the absurd thought I had yesterday on the beach, _'did I love him?' _ Which lately has seemed less and less absurd.

The most of the day flew by; I tried to keep myself busy, although I could only find ways to keep my hands busy and not my mind.

"Hey" Charlie said cheerfully when he walked in the door.

"Hi" I said, with no emotion in my voice. I sat down and began eating.

"So I hear your going to La Push, for a bonfire tonight." Charlie said.

Oh, I had totally forgotten about that.

"Oh, urmm, yea, sure, I guess, Jake said something about it yesterday." I mumbled.

"Yea, I spoke to Billy today, he said Jake was going to pick you up at 7:00 pm" he smiled

I stared at him, then looked at the clock on the oven; 6:43 pm. I had 17 mins. I ran upstairs and put something more acceptable on. I gave up and just put on

My favorite jeans & a white tank top with a blue sweater over top.

I left my hair down and actually tried to wear make up. I looked at myself and

decided that I looked presentable.

I went downstairs; to find Jacob talking to Charlie about god knows what.

"Hey Jake" I said

"Hey Bells" He smiled that smile that I love.

"Well nice talking to you Charlie, come on bells, better get to La Push." He put his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear

"you look beautiful bells." Which made me blush

It was unusually quiet on the way to the bonfire. _Did I love him? Could I love him? Is it possible for me to love some one other than Edward?_ I cringed at his name.

"Hey Emily." I said as I sat next to her by the fire.

"What's up Bella?"

"Nothing to much, you?"

We chatted for a while but then Sam came and stole Emily. My fingers made shapes in the sand, but when I looked down I realized I had drawn hundreds of hearts so I stomped on it. I repeatedly looked over at Jacob, I couldn't help it. When he caught me staring he smiled childishly then I blushed and looked away.

"You can't fight love you know." Emily said, and then smiled

"I don't love him like that, I can't!" I explained

"Why cant you?" She asked

"Because he's like my brother." I told her, although lately I had beginning to think differently.

"Well, I don't see what could go wrong." She said as Sam put his hand around her waist and moved her closer to him. I turned my head to give them some privacy.

Jake was watching me smiling. I smiled to, his eyes, he continued to look at me which made me blush, but for whatever reason, I couldn't look away. He came over and sat by me and put his arm around my waist. Usually I would have felt uncomfortable. He felt so right to be around. Easy like, breathing. I sat by him for which could have been days, I didn't care, I didn't want to move. I looked up at Jacob's smiling face, could he smile for much longer.

He chuckled.

"What? What's funny?" I asked.

"You're so beautiful." He replied.

"Oh." I wish I hadn't asked.

We were the first to leave, but I was getting tired.

"Sorry that I wanted to leave." I apologized.

"its okay bells, don't worry," we were at my house now, " okay, cya later bells." He looked at me as if he wanted to do something but then just looked away.

Charlie was asleep on the couch when I walked in, so with a few mumbles and grumbles I half dragged him up to him room and he collapsed on the bed and began snoring, fully dressed.

When I woke, Charlie had left, fishing with Billy I suppose.

"Hello?" Jake answered when I called.

"Hey Jake,"

"Oh, hey Bella," I could hear excitement in his voice, now, "what's up?" He asked

"Not much, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Yea!" He almost screamed, "Sure, I'll be right over."

"okay, see you soon" I began to say but he had already hung up.

I started to clean up the kitchen from last night, but was shortly interrupted by the deep husky voice I love.

"So what did you want to do today bells?" Jake said making me jump.

"I don't know, can we just hang out here today?" I asked

"Yea sure, what ever you want bells." He chuckled.

Nothing was on the TV so we settled for a cooking show, neither of us were really watching it, I looked over at Jake, _what is he thinking about?_ I questioned myself, well what ever it was he was thinking about it a lot.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, urmm, well I don't think you want to know that." He laughed

"Oh, okay then." Grr, I searched his face for any clues, but I came blank, what was he thinking about?

"Bells?" He said bringing me out of thought.

"Uhmm"

"Wanna go hang out on your porch, its just this show is really boring." He pointed out.

"Yea, sure."

"Bella, I need to talk to you," Jake said after just seconds of being outside. Was this what was bothering him?

"Urmm, okay? What is it Jake?"

"Well, okay, you kind of already know it, and I know you don't feel the same way…" Uh-Oh, I gulped, I knew what he was going to say, please no!

"Jake," I began to say but he put his hand up to stop me.

"Bells," he took my hands, making them as hot as an oven, "I love you, and I want you to love me to. I am perfectly right for you. I would never, ever, leave you! So, please, I'll give you time but, I want you to love me." Wow, I was shocked. I couldn't speak, I was actually speechless.


	4. shapes in the sand

_A.N: thanks for all of the reviews. Chapter 4 is a little different. In Jacobs perspective. Keep the reviews coming. If you have any ideas for the next chapters then just say!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 4:

_Jacobs's perspective_

My knee was bouncing- I _was _nervous- I hit my knee with my hand making a dent in the floor from my foot.

"Bells?" I said

"Uhmm"

"Wanna go hang out on your porch, its just this show is really boring" Wow, that was a lame excuse, but I couldn't think straight. I had to tell her. Surely I was ready by now, I have been thinking about it all day.

"Yea, sure." She replied

"Bella, I need to talk to you," I said, _you can do this Jake, she loves you!_ I said to myself repeatedly

"Urmm, okay? What is it Jake?" She smiled an insanely cute smile.

"Well, okay, you kind of already know it, and I know you don't feel the same way…"

"Jake," I put my hand up stop her, I had to tell her!

"Bells," her hands were freezing when I took them in my own, "I love you, and I want you to love me to. I am perfectly right for you. I would never, ever, leave you! So, please, I'll give you time but, I want you to love me." I babbled on. She flushed crimson red and her mouth was hanging open. _Gosh, _she was beautiful, even if she was speechless, for a good reason I hoped.

She closed her eyes for a minute, _what was she thinking? _I asked my self. I turned my head for just a moment, when I turned my head back, she had opened he eyes and her face was just inches from mine.

"_Kiss her!" Embry had said last night at the bonfire, "you have to, come on Jake, kiss her, go over there and do it!" He had practically shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. When I looked up to see if Bella had heard she was just making shapes in the sand._

I leaned in to close the gap between our faces, ready to kiss her but couldn't.

She was kissing _me!_ My lips crushed hers as her cold hands moved around my neck. My hands were everywhere, her skin was ice cold, but I loved it. She broke off first breathless.

She stared straight into my eyes. Blushed, and then turned away awkwardly.

"Jake I…" She looked down at her hands, avoiding my eyes I presume.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry, I... I, have to go." She began to stand up but I caught her wrist.

I hate it when she blames her self; I pulled her back over and forced her to sit down next to me.

"Bella, don't blame your self, and please don't regret anything. I love you and that's all that I _need _you to know." I kissed her cheek lightly.

"I don't know Jake, I'm so confused. I mean, I just broke up with, _Edward" I_ heard her cringe at his name, "I don't know anything anymore…" she wiped her tears and buried her face in my chest.

"Its okay bells, its okay." I said whilst I stroked her hair.

"Any ways, I probably should get back, okay?" I can't stand to be away from her, although, I could tell she needed to be alone, so she can think.

"_Urgghh Jake cut it out!" Quil shouted his thoughts at me, bringing me out of my incredible memory from earlier on Bella's porch._

_Ha, I snickered, "stay out of my head then" _

"_Pshh, yea, I wish."_

"_What ever" _

I ran back to the forest near my house and phased back.

"Hey Jacob" Billy greeted me as I walked in. I nodded, not able to stop thinking.

"Why are you so happy?" Billy said. I then became aware of the huge grin on my face.

"Nothing" I just laughed and walked to my small messy bedroom. Bells has to love me! I thought, she has to, why else would she have kissed me like that?

It was unusually quiet when I woke. No phone ringing (Bella), huh? Oh well. I had a shower, got dressed, well I put pants on, no shirt =] and had breakfast. Still no Bella! Strange, was she avoiding me? I thought, as I heard the loud sound of her car come down the road.

I half ran out the door to the street. I saw a smile appear on her face when she saw me.

"Hey bells!" I almost screamed.

"Hey what's up Jake?" she said whilst hugging me! I felt a huge smile appear on my face. I hugged her tighter.

We were watching the TV; well _I _was watching the TV, Bella, on the other hand, looked deep into thought. What was she thinking? She looked uncomfortable why? Then it hit me like a bullet. Last night. _She _kissed _me!!_ _However then she looked like she regretted it. Although then, why did she come over? Did she love me too? _So many questions flew through my mind. I looked over at her, just one more time! Gosh, I would never hurt her if she was mine, not like that _leach, bloodsucker, parasite,_ did. She looked up at me, smiled uncomfortably, and then blushed. This just made her all so more beautiful.

She was so quiet, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to kiss her _so _bad! Why did she have to be so god darn beautiful! Then suddenly her emotions changed. Her eyes were full of confusion, and weirdly enough happiness. She stared right into my eyes. I moved closer to her, closer to her face. I kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Look Bella, last night…" I trailed off.

"No, I'm not sorry, and I hope you're not either! I'm glad I kissed you Jacob Black!" wow that was a relief!

"Do you love…" I began

"I don't know yet Jake, that's what I'm trying to figure out." Well that was good enough for me.

"Okay Jake, I'll see you later then."

Oh yea, she has to make Charlie dinner! 

"okay bells, cya." I walked out side with her and when we were at her car, I leaned in for one more kiss, but stopped myself. I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"_leach_" I muttered.

tell me what you think, R&R.....


	5. wolf business

Chapter 5… Bella's prospective.

Chapter 5: wolf buisness

He leaned in to me, for another kiss? Could I take it? If he kissed me _again_ I… I might… I might… EXPLODE! I don't know if I could stop my self. Though he stopped, turned his head, looked up, sniffed the air behind him, and then muttered something under her breath.

"What?" I asked him

"Oh, urmm, nothing" he then chuckled nervously. His face was worried and angry. He kissed me quickly on the lips. A little too quickly. It seemed rushed.

"Okay then." I mumbled as I waked into my car.

I turned in early; Charlie fell half asleep whilst watching the game but I'm sure he would wake up eventually, so I just left him there.

My own scream woke me up, sweating! There he was, just standing there. As perfect as usual.

"Edward?" I whispered. I moved my body to turn my lamp on, only looking away for a second. When I glanced back he was gone. Gone, as if he was never here.

When I awoke again, it was light out. I tried to remember last night. However the more I thought about it the more it just seemed like a dream. Of course it was a dream. Why would he come and see me. He doesn't care about me. He has no reason to be here.

What a week! What had happened between me and Jake? I couldn't fight it anymore, I kissed him, and it means one thing and one thing only. I LOVE HIM 3! It wasn't good enough though, just to think it I had to scream it. I cant here Charlie, hmm? Must be fishing again, I thought.

I stood in front of my mirror, looked myself in the face and yelled

"JACOB BLACK I'm… I'm… I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"What was that Bella??" Charlie! Are you kidding! Charlie's here?! Agh!

"Urmm, a, nothing dad!" I replied. I heard a recognizable chuckle come from down stairs. Jake? My life is over! I just hope he didn't hear what I said!

I want down the stairs and peered around the corner to see if Jake was really her. Yep! There he was, oh poo oh poo oh poo!

"Hey Jake, char, dad!" I said with as much delight in voice as I could fake.

"Hey sleepy head!" Jake greeted me as I walked toward him.

"What were you so excited about this morning?" I gave him a confused look.

"You screamed something!" Jacob said.

So they did here me! "Oh urmm nothing, bad dream!" I lied, they didn't look convinced.

"So, Charlie, what are you doing today?"

"oh, I'm going over to billys I've not seen him in a while!" he said as he dashed out the door.

"Hey Jake" I said whilst plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Hey bells." He looked so tired, and stressed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked

"Oh, umm nothing, just wolf things" he was defiantly hiding something. He was also paranoid; he would repeatedly check his cell phone and look outside the window.

"Seriously, I've never seen you so paranoid!"

"Bella, it's just were wolf stuff okay!" he screamed at me.

"Oh, okay!" I moved over on the couch and tried to concentrate on the TV.

"I'm sorry bells, it's just we found something when we were patrolling last night!" I gave him a concerned look.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He reassured me.

Hours past and Jake didn't get any less anxious. Still constantly checking his phone, it was getting annoying. When the house phone rang he jumped in his seat,

"Don't answer it!" he yelled when I stood up.

"Jake, it's a phone, no ones going to kill me, okay?"

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"Hello?" I said when I answered the phone.

"hey, urmm Bella? Is Jake there, he's not at his house so i presumed that he was at your house so if he is could you give him the phone so I could talk to him?"

"Yea, okay!" I replied "Jake, phones for you."

He took one big step towards the phone.

"Yes?" Jake said into the phone, "mmhh, no, but, now? Where, yep, but wait, urgghh" he groaned as he put, well more slammed the phone down.

"Jake what is it?" I asked

"Just wolf business!" and with that he rushed out of the door.

"Okay bye then!" I decided to make Charlie stake for dinner. Mainly for the reason that it takes a while and it keeps my hands busy. Whilst doing so I tried to come up with reasons for Jakes sudden disappearance. Also what was this "wolf business"? This morning I thought I loved him but know it's like I don't even know him anymore. How could Jake just shut me out like this?

"hey Charlie!" I said when he walked through the door "how was work?"

"Tuff," he said "we were in the forest all day, some one dies out there!" wow, someone died in the forest!

After dinner I called Jake, I was determined to find out about this wolf business!

"Hello?" Billy answered when I called

"hey Billy, is Jake there?" I asked

"urmm, no, he's, with the pack."

"oh okay."

"yep, bye Bella."

"yea bye" I began to say, but he already hung up.

Okay something was defiantly up. I sat on my bed thinking about everything! Urgghh, why can't he just tell me everything. I hit my head off of my pillow and was too tired to sit up, so I just laid there. Reality began to fade as I drifted asleep.

For the second night in a row I awoke to my own screaming.

"Bella!" I switched my light on with out looking away. He couldn't be here, no! he wasn't allowed.

"no!" I whispered angrily. I squeezed my eyes shut, then reopened them; he was gone- again- as if he was never here- again-! I turned my light of and groaned in anger. Sleep came quicker than usual.

I was in the forest lying on the cold, hard, wet ground. My leg was burning. Standing above me was a wolf. _Jacob, _I recognized his eyes staring at me with concern. _"Why are you scared Jacob?" _I wanted to ask him, however I couldn't find my voice. His eyes moved from mine and snarled at something in the trees. My eyes searched the trees for what he was growling at. The figure stood forward. I looked at his eyes, I recognized them. I looked over at my burning leg and realized my jeans were red. I used all my effort to pull up my jeans and realized I was bleeding. I moved my fingers over the centre of the blood and found two bite marks. I had been bitten! I glanced over at the coal black eye, and whispered "_vampire" _

**Okay, R&R, yep push the review button and write something, good or bad w.e! tell me what you think!!**


	6. why do my dreams have messages?

**Sorry its taken so long to update, I don't own anything…. R&R**

**Chapter 6: The Dream**

When I woke, I found myself face down on my cold, hard floor.

"Ow!" I muttered when I stood up, my whole body was cramped and sore. I tried to remember my dream last night when I was in the shower. However came up blank, I only got pieces. Which was strange, all I could remember was being in the forest with a huge ache in my leg.

Whilst towel trying my hair it hit me. Everything about my dream. Jacob was there, and someone else, but who ever it was their figure was to blurry to see. I just remember their eyes. Coal Black eyes. I remember that I had been bitten. Also that Jake was scarred, why? I had thought. _Oh_, because I had been bitten. Of course. What did it mean? The dream, the "wolf business", Jakes weird behavior. I looked around my room. I don't know what exactly I was looking for but I just felt like I needed to search for something. I stopped dead in my tracks, looked up from the floor and put the pieces of the puzzle together. My dream; Jacob was there, I got bitten and someone was there, their eyes were there, vampire. Plus Jakes weird acting, suddenly everything fell into place, someone being murdered in the forest.

"Jake?" I said in a concerned voice when he answered the phone

"Heyha Bella." He said not as happy as I thought he would be

"Listen I need to talk to you, as soon as possible."

"Urmm, okay?"

"So will you be right over?" I pleaded, wow, I sounded desperate now.

"Yea sure Bella." Then he hung up. Bella? Why Bella? No bells? Was he mad at me?

"Hey bells!" Jake said making me jump.

"Oh hey!" good, bells was back, no more stinky Bella!

"Okay so I need to talk to you" I bit my lip nervously, not knowing what to say, this was going to seem stupid,

"I know, well I think I know what happening," I paused for a second, "with the whole were wolf business." I stopped babbling and looked up at him. He breathed out, in relief?

"I thought about it all night and, I think I figured it out," I continued.

***"The death in the forest, all the secrets, you been acting weirdly."

"Say it bells," he almost whispered

My heart was going 10 times to fast, "vampire." I murmured just loud enough for him to hear me.

***"Don't be afraid bells," my palms heated up, possibly because Jake was standing so close, but most likely because I _was _nervous. He couldn't come back now, he broke my heart once. Although, it must just be him, no Emmet, no Alice. He's been breaking all of the rules, (the murder in the forest).

"Jake," I began but just broke down in tears in his chest. He grabbed me closer and stroked my hair.

"Shh, shh, Bells, don't worry, I won't let that blood sucker hurt you again."

I don't know what happened next; I looked up at him and kissed him, his lips crushing mine. I broke away too early, he looked hurt.

"Jacob black," I paused and looked down anxiously, "I love you!" a grin took over his face, making me blush.

"I love you too!" he said whilst kissing me again, lighter though this time.

"So urmm, a, are, urmm," he stuttered.

"Just spit it out Jake."

"Does, this mean, you're my, girlfriend?" he ask fearfully. I smiled whilst nodding and kissing him again. He's mine, I thought, all mine!

It wasn't until Jacob left saying he had to 'go find out what had happened today' (with the pack) that I remember our terrible crisis. I have a vampire problem.

Hours flew by in a blur. I could hear Charlie snoring in his room but I couldn't get to sleep. I tried to distract my mind; what am I going to do tomorrow?

_No!_ I totally forgot! I have school tomorrow. No more spring break.

I don't know when but sometime after thinking about school I floated asleep.

Charlie had already left when I woke; I had a quick shower and then ate my cheerios one by one. Of course I was early as usual. I sat in my truck reading wuthering heights until mike tapped on my window, I looked over at his grinning face. I got out of my truck and stood over by Angela until the bell and all the way to English mike was following me like a lost puppy.

At lunch I was awkwardly sitting only millimeters away from mike. I could see the huge grin on his face from the corner of my eye, the only reason why I was sitting so close is because I didn't want to hurt his feelings, and I loved the fact that Jessica was scowling across the table at us, well me.

The rest of the day was slow, I tried to listen in the rest of my subjects but my brain wasn't allowing me. The final bell rang after what had seemed like _days_ of school, and as usual mike met me at the door and insisted well more forced me to walk besides him to the parking lot.

"So, urmm, Bella?" mike asked me when we were outside, but my mind was to distracted to listen. I searched the parking lot. Mike obviously saw the confused look on my face.

"Bella? Who are you looking for?" I moved my eyes to his.

"Not _who, _my car isn't here." I complained.

"Oh, I could give you a ride!!" I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Well, okay," I began whilst looking around the parking lot once last time, but then _luckily _Jakes red rabbit raced down the road and swerved to a stop in front of my feet.

"Oh well there's my ride, nice talking to you mike."

I jumped into jakes car with a huge grin on my face.

"Hey bells!" good, he was in a better mood today.

"Hey Jake!"

"How's my girlfriend?" oh yea, I guess I _was _going out with him.

I sat up and kissed him on the lips with out even thinking.

He put his arm around me and drove to my house silently. When I got inside I noticed a note from Charlie;

Bella,

Last minute thing in Port Angeles,

I will be there for two days, so sorry call me if you need anything

Love you lots, Charlie.

Then there was a coffee stain at the bottom of the letter. So no Charlie for two days?

"What's that?" Jake asked whilst putting his arms around my waste.

"Oh, Charlie, he's staying in Port Angeles for two days." I told him

"Oh"

Jake called Billy and told him he was staying here for a while. We lay on my bed for what seemed like hours. I pulled the covers over me after a while and Jacob came next to me, although I know he wasn't cold. He wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him kissing him anywhere and everywhere.

_I was outside of their house. It had been empty for months now. I peered inside of the windows. Not empty? My feet dragged along the long grass and bought me to the back door. I opened it and walked in with out even thinking. The house looked like they never left. As if they had always been here. I went to his room and opened the door. Marched up to him with no emotion and studied his face. Like I had done a thousand times before. I studied his white hard skin and his coal black eyes. Then realized that I didn't care._

I awoke to light out, wow? I slept the whole night? That dream was so real almost life like. Could it mean anything? I chuckled; of course it didn't mean anything. Why did my dreams have to mean something? Although it was like I was really there. Maybe it was a message. Could it be? Were they back? Were the _Cullen's _back?

**Well what do you think?????? Review and tell me!! =]**

***** I just had to. I had the chance and just had to make some similarities to the movie!!! REVIEW**


	7. thou thee and thy

**Thankyou ****vinh**** :D**

Chapter 7:

"What are you doing Bella? Its not time for school until another hour?!?" Jake asked me when I rushed over from my bed and began putting clothes on in a rush.

"I, urmm," I couldn't tell him, it would try and stop me, then call me crazy.

"Bells, what is it? Where are you going?" he asked again, concerned filled his voice as he took my hands in his. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and began pleading when I didn't respond. I slipped out of his grasp and walked; surprisingly with out tripping, to the window and wondered if I should really do this.

"Its, just…" I paused trying to think on how to tell him this with out him thinking I'm insane, "nothing Jake." I'll do it later, i smiled at him and walked back over to my bed and lied down.

Of course Jake had had to leave when I woke, but then again, I never expected him to stay the night. I decided not to skip school and do what I had to, I would just simply go and do it later. I will just have to do it in secret, Jake wont allow we to go if he finds out.

_Okay, _I thought to my self, _after school, and I'll be quick, no one will have to know! _I made the plan as I was stepping out of my front door.

The plan was set, after school, I just hope Jake doesn't decide to drop by my house after school

I got to school with my mind far away, only thinking about when I see his face. _No! _I can't want him, I have a boyfriend now.

I walked over to Angela, Mike, Tyler and Eric. Who were discussing some sports game from last night. Angela shot me an _'omg save me from this boredom' _look and I chuckled lightly.

"Well I don't want to be late for class!" I said, a thankful look appeared on Angela's face as we began walking to class. Mike was kicking a stone the whole way to class, his head facing the floor and completely ignoring everyone around him, what's his problem? We were reading Romeo and Juliet, a Shakespeare's classic.

O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy:  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot,  
Nor arm nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
and for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself.

Hmm, the more I think about it. the more my relationship with Edward, I cringed at the thought of his name, and Jacob, its more like Romeo and Juliet. I was Juliet, Edward, was Romeo, and Jacob is Paris. Except if Shakespeare wrote it according to my life it would be more like this.

_Romeo, oh Romeo, why thy dump thee? Is it because thee is not immortal like thou?_

_No, Juliet, thou does not want thee, that is why thy is dumping thee._

_Then Juliet would run off with Paris._

Someone nudged my arm and I awoke from my day dream. I looked over and realized it was mike who had nudged me. He was smiling again so I guess that means he had snapped out of his mood.

"Mike, why did thou nudge thee?" I complained, then blushed after realizing what I had just said, Thou? Thee? Wow all of the Shakespearian had gotten to my head.

"Because thus class is over, now will thee come with me?" he joked, I nodded picked up my bags and walked out of the class room with him.

"So, Bella, what are you doing after school?" he asked extremely uncomfortable. I had to lie, if I told him what I was doing, the whole school would find out and think I'm insane. I mean to them, Edward was just another guy to me, they didn't know the secrets, the connection between us, like we were born, and made for each other, as if we lived for each other. Well at least that's what I thought. Mike evidently saw that I hadn't replied.

"oh, urmm, actually, I will be in la push with, my urmm, _boy friend_." I told him

His face dropped, centimeters.

I spaced out for most of the day at school, all I recall is that I fell over a lot in gym and I'm pretty sure I hit some body with a basket ball in the back a few times. I pulled up in their drive way and slowly got out of my car and froze at the sight of their house. Just the same as all ways, the same as in my dream. Long grass, ivy along the left side of the house, undusted windows. My dream was so real, as if I was here, as if he was there with me, like I actually touched his face, like I really saw him again. I made my feet move, and dragged them along the ground moving closer to the _Cullen's _house. I peered in through the window and glanced at everything in sight. Well, I guess dreams are just dreams then. There was no happy ending in this life, they were never coming back, I was just making things up in my head.

I looked up at the sun, which was unusually bright today. They wouldn't have been at school to day anyways, I thought to myself. My body relaxed and dropped back down. I turned away from the house and moved back to my truck but out of the corner of my eye, I saw something. Like a diamond sparkling in the sun.

**R&R tell me what u think!!! Changed it a bit in the first page! **


	8. port angeles

**Chapter 8**

I stumbled over the floor several times, shaking my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. I climbed into my truck and put the key in the ignition. Not exactly knowing what to think. My head was I thousand miles away from the road when driving back. I closed my eyes tightly for a few quick seconds then reopened them and pulled my old Chevy over. I looked around where I was. I recognized this area. I was outside of the meadow. Why did I bring myself here? Am I trying to kill myself? I turned the key in the ignition again but just heard a loud noise and my car _not _moving. Why? Why are you doing this to me? I constantly asked myself. After a few minuets I tried again and with all-of-a-sudden-luck, it worked. I pushed my car to its limit and drove away from that path as fast as my car would allow.

I dropped by at the grocery store on my way back to my house as stocked up on everything that we were low on. This turned out to be a lot more than I thought. I guess I'd forgotten to go lately. Luckily I had money with me. I was paranoid whilst driving back, checking over my shoulder every two seconds. The heat was building up in my body, my palms sweating and sliding down the steering wheel of my car. My stomach was tossing and turning, like a night when I can't sleep. My head was dizzy and my throat was tight, my breathes uneven and I couldn't think straight. I was biting down on my lip nervously, until it began to bleed, then I just regretted it. I had that awful salty-irony taste flooding my whole mouth. I moved my tongue over my teeth and tasted the thick red liquid all over them. My stomach flipped again and I gagged.

I checked the clock on my watch. 5:02, seriously? Please let Jake not be at my house, please. After a few more _long _minutes I pulled up in my drive way and half-ran-half-fell to the house. I rushed through the front door and kicked my shoes off and threw my coat on the floor. I dropped down on the couch and let my shoulders drop and took deep breathes. I closed my eyes a tried to let my mind wonder however halfway during my _relaxing _state a familiar pair of warm lips found mine. ­_Great, so much for relaxing, oh well, at least I'm not alone_.

"Jacob, I'm so glad to see you." I said in between our kisses. He kissed me much more passionately, his lips molded mine and his hands were playing with my hair. I ran my fingers through his hair and I kissed him more. I was now sitting on his lap and his hands had moved to my shirt. I was just glad Charlie was out of town for two days. Wait, _Charlie!_ No, I should really call him; he was probably stressed from worrying about me by now.

"Jake, I, should really, call, Charlie!" I said once breaking off our amazing kiss. He smiled childishly, not willing to let my hands untangle from his. I gave him a pleading look and begged him to let me go for just a minute.

"Okay, but, l love you." He said with that amazing-my-Jacob-smile plastered on his face.

"I love you too." I told him.

I dialed Charles number into the phone and listened to the rings,

_Chief swan is not available to talk right now, please leave a message. _

"Hey dad, I urmm, its Bella, hope your okay, miss you lots, call back soon okay? Bye, love you." Hmm, guess he was working.

I strolled back over, and sat in jakes lap, whilst him playing with my hair I turned on the T.V and flicked it over to the news.

"_And finally, 8 murders in Port Angeles. All died from blood loss. Kim has the story-"_

"_Yes, thank you Paul. 8 murders this week. 1 child, 3 women and four men. Found in back streets, forests, and empty places. As Paul said all died from cuts and blood loss, more information at 11."_

I turned my head slowly, my mind filling with the information just been said. My eyes filled with worry, I looked over at Jacob who was just nervously chewing on his lower lip.

"J-Jake?" I stumbled over the words coming out of my mouth, "v-vam-pire?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to be specific with my words. He gulped, and just nodded.

"Well, I'm not positive, but, it's what it looks like." He said in a voice just louder than a murmur. He took his cell phone out and began talking into it in so fast that I didn't understand what he was saying. All I heard was a lot of, ummm's, ahhh's and NO's! As soon as Jake hung up and slammed his cell phone shut violently he acted all calm. Like nothing was wrong, as if vampires weren't killing people one by one in port- my mind stopped, just froze. It went completely blank. I was barley aware of Jacob playing absentmindedly with my hair. My thoughts disappeared from my head. One by one just vanished. I sucked in a huge gasp of air through my mouth and closed my eyes slowly. My heart was going to fast, my blood all rushing to my head. My head was spinning, my palms were sweating and my lower lip was numb from my teeth digging into it.

All emotion left my face. My eyes were far away from the present. My mind flooded with images and memories from the night that, Edward left me. I thought about it over and over, looking at his face, hearing the words for a thousand times, hearing his name. I realized something I thought I would never think. He had left me months ago. All of these months I had dreaded hearing, thinking and talking about him. I know realized that I don't care. He didn't matter. "Edward" I muttered, a rush of accomplishment ran through my body.

Jacob was annoyed. I shouldn't have said his name but I could now get over him and love Jacob with out regret. I snapped out of my thoughts of months ago and was brought back to the present. I took his face in my hands and kissed him like I've never kissed him before. It was full of love. I really did love him.

"Jacob, I love you, I don't want him, not now, not ever. Not even if he comes back, I want you." He smiled and chuckled before kissing me again.

After kissing him for the one thousandth time today, I realized my true problem. –_Eight murders this week. All died from blood loss. 1 child, 3 women and finally, four men—_

Problems on top of another, this one was different. Eight murders in Port Angeles, **CHARLIE. WAS. IN. PORT. ANGELES.**


	9. What's up doc?

**Hey, thanks guys, over 30 reviews :D keep them cumin' :P also over 2000 hits!!! Thank you to all of you that review!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW also, I have 2 other stories out, maybe a third & forth coming out soon! Please check them out, my new moon: new moon in alices perspective, a diff look on the Cullen's, and one coming out in Leah's perspective oh yea and one coming out in renesmee's POV.…..**

**Chapter 9!:**

Jake saw the stress. He put his hand on my back and stroked it trying to calm me. After a few deep breathes I turned my head so I could see into Jake's eyes.

"Bella, please tell me what your thinking about? Why are you so stressed?" hot tears were slowly building up in my eyes. One by one they rolled down my cheek dropping on to my shirt, staining it with salty water.

"J-Ja-kee," I began with difficulty, the words just weren't coming out of my mouth right, "c-c-har-lie's, in, p-por-t a-nge-les," I said slowly, each word forcing out their own tear.

"Bella, I can't understand you, please, talk to me!" he said with my face in one of his hands, the other warm hand wiping the tears streaming down my face. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, and began the words again.

"Charles, in port, Angeles" I said with more luck this time.

He didn't understand, he was trying to put things together.

"The m-m-murders." I said, chocking on each word.

He stopped breathing too, I forced my self to let in air and he did the same, I stood up, my knees were shaking violently. I saw my reflection in the mirror. I gasped, Shocked by my appearance, I was pale, paler than my regular skin tone, I was whiter then _they _were.

My knees wouldn't stop shaking, after a few minutes the room began spinning, and I fainted, I guess I forgot to breathe.

I felt his arms around me, his voice calling my name, I felt my cold hard bed beneath me, but I just couldn't tell him to stop worrying about me, I couldn't feel anything.

I just lay there, trying to find myself, hearing jakes concerned voice fill my ears, not able to do anything was killing me, eating away at me, slowly.

I don't know how long I just stayed there, lifeless but all I could hear now was jakes snoring next to me, and all I could feel was his hot, deep breathes on my arm.

Time passed and I still did nothing, it took me all my strength just to force my eyes open. I groaned in response of finding Jake sprawled out across my legs deep asleep.

I searched around the room and noticed why my bed seemed so hard before, it wasn't my bed. I wasn't in my room.

I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I scanned the room for anything that would give me a hint on where I was.

My leg was throbbing. However I didn't have the strength to look up and see what was hurting it so much. I forced my head up from the uncomfortable pillow that was behind my skull.

My face felt like it had wires or tubes all over it, I shifted one of my hands from underneath the scratchy covers to my face and ran my moved my fingers around trying to feel the heavier parts of my face. I _was _right, I had tubes plastered all over my face, I attempted to pull them off but they wouldn't budge.

My brain finally clicked in after a few more minutes, I know where I was, I was in a hospital! Why? Ow, I guess I broke something or I don't know.

My head hurt to much to stay awake so I just closed my eyes and tried to relax as I fell back to sleep.

**JACOB'S POV:**

**(Back tracks a bit) **

She turned her head to look me in the eye. She was paler than ever before, as if she was sick. What was bothering her?

"Bella, please tell me what your thinking about? Why are you so stressed?" I asked her as tears pooled down her beautiful face and then dripped on to her shirt.

"J-Ja-kee," She began, "c-c-har-lie's, in, p-por-t a-nge-les," she said slowly, but with great difficulty, I had no idea what she was saying.

"Bella, I can't understand you, please, talk to me!" I said, taking her fragile face in one of my hands, using the other hand to wipe away the tears flowing down her face. She closed her eyes slowly, and took deep breaths.

"Charles, in port, Angeles" She whispered, I could tell each word was killing her, except I had no idea why.

I tried to put her words together, but nothing made sense.

"The m-m-murders." She said choking on each word.

I stopped breathing, she forced her self to let in air and I did the same, she stood up from my lap, she couldn't stand straight.

I heard her gasp, I looked over at where she was standing, I front of a mirror, just looking at her appearance. Then she fell, twisting her leg as she fainted. I ran straight over to her pulling her up into my arms.

"Bella? Bells! Come on bells, wake up!"

"Jake?" she mumbles sleepily

"yea, bells I'm right here."

"my-my head and oww! My leg!" she screamed

"don't worry bells, I'll take you to the hospital." **(A.n I know Bella didn't talk when it was in her perspective but it's like sleep talking kind of)**

The doc said that she just hit her head and sprained her ankle. So she should be okay after a day or two.

She re-gained her color after being in the hospital for a few minutes and I fell asleep on her legs after waiting for her to wake up.

When I awoke she was still sleeping. _Good, she couldn't be awake when- _someone walking in the room interrupted my thoughts.

"What's up doc?" I asked

"well, hello Jacob, it seems Bella will be just fine." The doc said whilst looking at things on his clipboard. Like doctors do.

"mmhhmm." I mumbles, like I cared what the stupid doc had to say, bells is going to be fine, I already knew that! I turned my attention back to bells, as she fluttered her yes open slowly I growled at the Doc and he put his hands up defensively and walked out of the room.

**Back to Bella's POV- she's just waking up :D**

My eyes slowly opened as I yawned and smiled at Jake who was staring at the door angrily.

"Jake" I croaked.

He turned his head and smiled at me.

"hey bells," he kissed my forehead, "how ya feeling?" he asked me

"okay, I guess, what happened?" I asked confused

"you fell," he laughed, "sprained your ankle and hit your head, no biggy, just another Bella thing." He explained, oh that was it?

"why am I still here then?" I asked him

"the doc said to stay here so he could just make sure your heads okay." He smiled childishly at me.

"oh!" he screamed, I covered my ears.

"what Jake?"

"somebody's here to see you." Uggh, I wasn't in the mood to see anybody, well except for Jake. I let out a sigh as the door flew open.

"hey Bella, what? I can't leave you alone for two minutes with out you ending up in hospital?" he joked as a huge grin appeared on my face.

"CHARLIE!" I screamed

"What? You surprised to me?" I nodded

"well, I thought, you was name," I said in a whisper and blushed heavily

He gave me a confused look and I just shook my head.

The intercom on the wire thing started to buss and Jake pressed a button to let them speak.

"urmm yes, DR," Jake coughed LOUDILY at his last name, " is coming in and you might be able to leave now." Yes!

"umm, okay!" I said as the door opened slowly.

I looked over at the doctor who had just entered the room and my stomach and my throat got tight.

"Carslie?" I chocked as he nodded and smiled.

**Well, yep, thanks 4 reading chapter 9 now PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Haha or else it's a BELLA AND EDWARD love fan fiction for the rest, haha! 10 reviews ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!**

…


	10. shopping

**Read and review (: if you do, you get, a, dog treat :D (: jk, I have over 40 reviews :D lets get it to 50!**

**Haha, read my other story a different look on the cullens, talk about lack of originality, the last chapter of this story, Bella passed out and woke up in a hospital to find Carslie, well same happens in that story :P **

**Okay so I got one review, saying that if Edward came back they would convince every1 2 stop reading my story, well thnxz for that review, but lol, even if he does come bk BXE = NEVER so plz read my story anyways….**

**Chapter 10 :D **

"Carslie?" I chocked on his name as it left my lips. I saw Jake stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

"w-what are you doing here?" I asked him with more confidence in my voice than I felt.

"urmm, _I, _felt like it was necessary to come back. I got an email from the hospital asking me if it was at all possible that I could come because they were short handed." He replied, heavy emphasis on the I's so I guess it was just Carslie.

No Alice, Emmet, esme, jasper, Rosalie, however all I really cared about is not being able to see Alice again. My best friend.

It has been exactly 8 months and 2 days since he left, and 8 months and 4 days since I had seen Alice, my BBFL, today was April 19th (think I did my math right, Edward left Bella September 15th, 8 months & 4 days from then is April 17th?). However I have moved on from him, I don't need him, but I do wish Alice was back.

Jake's warm hand on mine brought me back to the present and I looked over at Carslie, the last time I saw him was when he was fixing my arm after my 18th birthday.

"so it's just you, here, in forks?" I asked quietly, knowing he could hear me perfectly.

he opened his mouth to speak but the door flew open and bought all of our attention to who was standing there. OH. MY. GOD!

"Bella!" she screamed in that voice that I have missed

"Alice!" I screamed as I jumped up from where I was sitting an jumped and gave her a super-duper hug!

"omg Bella, I've missed you so incredibly much!" she said excitedly

Carslie cleared his throat and gave Alice a stern look.

"Alice, I thought I told you" he began

"yes I know Carslie," she cut him off, "but I couldn't stay away from Bella!" she screamed.

My stomach rumbled, I looked over at the clock in the room, 9pm. I was hungry. Wow, now it was exactly 8 months and 4 days since I've seen Alice. (Idk the time, just guessing here)

"omg Bella, it's been 5136 hours since I've seen you!"wow, of course she could calculate that in her head.

"Alice," I thought I would never, say this, "we should go shopping soon!" I said

Her face lit up like a kid -wait no - Emmet, walking into Disney land, her whole face was taken up by her grin as she jumped up and down and hugged me tight.

How did I hurt myself? I tried to remember what happened, causing me to pass out and hurt myself.

"You should probably contact your father Bella; he's probably worried about you." Carslie told me, oh yea, that's why.

I could feel the build up of tears in my eyes. Slowly one by one the hot tears rolled down my cheek.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked me.

"C-Charlie, he's in port Angeles," I managed to choke out. I saw the confusion in her eyes; she obviously hasn't heard the news lately, about the, vampire, murders. I cringed at the last two words.

"but Bella he just," she began but- again- the door flew open.

I glazed at him, standing in the door way, with a worried expression on his face, at least I knew he was safe. A smile re-appeared on my face as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Bella, you okay? What did you do this time?" he asked me

"oh, I tripped," I lied, he didn't need to know the whole story

He looked convinced.

"Charlie, I'm so glad your safe." I told him, knowing he was safe made me feel so much more relieved.

"why wouldn't I be bells?" he asked me

"Well, there were murders in port angles and I thought, well you were, dead." I said.

He just laughed at me, "Bella, you don't need to worry about me, okay?" I nodded my head and laughed.

"Bella, I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow, okay?" Alice asked me

"Urmm, why?"

"Shopping," oh yea

"okay." I said whilst hugging her once more

Charlie, Jake and I walked out of the hospital, slowly. I couldn't get my head around what had happened today. First, I thought Charlie was dead, then he's okay, then Carslie came back, and Alice, then I told her I wanted to go shopping, wow, what a day.

"Okay, bye Jake." I said as he opened his door to his red VW rabbit. I stood on my tip toes and leaned into him; he moved his head closer and kissed me passionately on the lips.

I moved my hands up to his neck and ran my fingers through his hair as he put one of his hands on my back and the other around my waist, bringing me closer to him, not allowing me to move out of the kiss- not like I want to. His lips opened forcing mine to open to, ****! I broke off remembering where we were and who was with us.

I looked over at my dad, who was standing only a meter away from us, his mouth hanging wide open, speechless, I guess I forgot to tell him Jake and I were dating.

"Urmm, dad? I guess I forgot to mention that, Jake and I are dating" I heard Jake chuckle from behind me.

"Okay bells, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, okay, bye Jake" I heard his car pull away, Charlie shock his head and closed his mouth.

"So you and Jake are dating?" Charlie said on the way back to our house

I nodded my head slowly

"That's good" he said with a smile appearing on his face.

I ate some pizza that Charlie had ordered when we got back and went to bed.

**(I hope I didn't say what day it was, lets just pretend today is Saturday, she wakes up and its Sunday, k?) **

When I woke up it was light out, and sunny too. I looked over at the clock that was on my floor. The red lights on it read 10:58 AM.

I was going shopping today, with Alice, yay! I said sarcastically.

After showering and eating breakfast, Charlie leaving to go fishing, Alice showed up 10 minutes early with a huge grin on her face.

"hey Alice!" I said when she showed up

" hey Bella ready to go?" she asked, but not giving me a chance to respond she pulled me out of my house and pushed me into her 911 yellow porshe.

"so Alice…" I began

"yes?"

I had a thousand questions to ask her, but did I really want to know the answer to all of them?

"Why did, _you, _come back?" I tried to emphasize on the _you, _because I already knew why Carslie came back

"Urmm, Carslie had to come back for the hospital and I wanted to see you so bad so I got to come too." She smiled.

"So it's just you too, only you and Carslie moved back?" I asked, it seemed weird, why would only Alice and Carslie move, I mean I thought esme and jasper would come too.

"urmm, no" she said quietly.

"Alice?"

"mmhhmm?"

"Who moved back to forks?"

Her eyes avoided mine as she responded.

"Me, Carslie, esme, jasper" she told me.

"Where is every one else?"

"Rosalie and Emmet are on their honey moon"

I decided not to ask about Edward. Where ever he was, I didn't want to know.

When we got to the mall, Alice just had to go into her favorite store and try on nearly everything. When we were done I told Alice that, unlike her, I needed to eat so we headed to the food court.

After getting my food and finding a spot to sit and eat I suggested something.

"Want to go see a movie?" I asked her

"Sure, what's showing?"

"I don't know we can have a look once I'm done eating." I suggested

"Can't you just search the future for it?" **(Can Alice do that?) **I asked

"Nah, I get head ache's trying to look, I have to have it come to me, right now I'm concentrating on your future and, well a few other things"

We were done shopping and I actually bought something, well Alice bought it for me and I felt guilty but still, I got a cute pair of skinny jeans, and an adorable sweater.

We drove to the theatre, it was on the other side of town but Alice drove so fast that you would have thought it was right next to it.

"two tickets for…." I heard Alice say to the ticket seller person. **(just to let you know their in Seattle, there's no theater in forks, is there?) **

I was looking at the movies that were coming out when I heard it.

"Bella?" his perfect velvet voice was back again. But, I thought he only talked to me when I was doing something stupid or reckless.

I thought about any thing that I could be doing that might be stupid or reckless. I couldn't come up with anything, I turned around and looked, what was I looking for? I asked myself, but came up blank.

"Bella?" his voice said again. I turned my body to where his voice was coming from and then moved my head. His voice was not in my head.

"Edward?" I asked him as he took me in his arms, he was really there.

**DON'T KILL ME! I had to do it, please just review and read the next chapter, when I post it. **

**Okay so I had to do a lot of math in this chapter, and it really is5136 hours. **

**Just bare with me Bella + Jacob = LOVE :D (: **


	11. visions

**HAHA, I get the most amazing, and hilarious reviews ever, love you guys, ure amazing! Keep reviewing! Don't worry everything that u guys have said I have taken into account, so every one that said Edward should die ( lilly+Jacob ) haha thnxz and will consider it, if u guys want him to die, then tell me and tell me how he should die, werewolf?? Or vampire??? Or if he should just go away, if you have any ideas TELL ME & REVIEW :D **

**Chapter 11: a were-wolf howl**

**Edwards perspective:**

I haven't seen her in 8 months and 3 days. I haven't seen my family in exactly 2 months. I told them I needed to think. When I came home today, I was surprised to see them there. All of them, except Alice. They told me she went shopping with Bella. It sounded absurd to me, Bella shopping? However jasper and Emmet wanted to go out to the movies, wanted to see some scary movie about vampires, ha, like that was going to be scary, so I decided I'd join them.

**(btw, Alice lied, if you didn't already guess, every1 but Edward were back, haha) **

Emmet decided he wanted popcorn, even though Jasper and I told him what he would have to do later, he still wanted popcorn. Emmet skipped up to us holding the largest size of popcorn, a medium sized drink and a box of smarties. Jasper and I gave him a confused look and he skipped off to play to car racing game in the arcade before the movie and jasper went to buy the tickets.

It was then when I smelt her, stronger than ever, her blood was calling me, by throat burned with thirst as her heart pumped blood around her beautiful body.

I immediately found her, even with out being able to hear her mind, her scent was strong enough. She was looking at movie posters along the west wall.

"Bella?" she looked confused, but didn't look at me, was she ignoring me? Or did she not hear me?

"Bella?" I asked again, she looked around behind her then turned her body towards me, then slowly turning her head to look at me.

When she did her face flooded of all color, her mouth hung wide open.

Something was different; she looked, happier, happier that what I thought she would be, maybe she's with Newton.

No, something else was different, she scent, it was, awful. She smelled like, mutt. Jacob I suppose, guess he finally phased, **(Edward knew that Jake would eventually phase ;P)**

"Edward." She said, more of a statement then a question, as I took her in my arms. Her breathing was heavy. After only seconds of holding her she pulled away from me.

"Bella, is everything okay?" I asked her, why did she pull away from me?

She shook her head side to side, as she took a step backwards, away from me.

"Edward, I, I can't, I don't"

"Bella, what is it, you can tell me."

She took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"I don't, love you anymore" I froze, stopped moving, breathing, and just looked at her, confused.

"I love, Jacob, he's my life now, I'm sorry." She said before turning around, and walking away.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella is everything okay?" he asked me when I pulled away. How would I tell him? I shook my head sideways, trying to get around this. I took a step away from him.

"Edward, I, I can't, I don't" I tried to tell him but the words came out in a blur.

"Bella what is it, you can tell me." He said

I took a few heavy breaths, trying to find the right words to say.

"I don't love you anymore." I told him, he stopped moving and just froze when I said these words.

Why did this matter? He didn't love me either; he stopped loving me months ago.

"I love, Jacob, he's my life now, I' sorry." I said before turning away from him and walking off.

I walked over to where Alice was standing in line.

"Hey Bella are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yea, Alice, do you mind if we don't see the movie, could we just go home?" I asked her, not wanting to explain everything just yet.

She nodded her head and we walked out of the cinema and over to her porshe.

"So are you going to tell me why you all of a sudden wanted to leave and not see the movie?" she asked me when we where in her car.

"Edward was there." I told her.

She didn't say anything until we were in forks.

I thought it was because she had nothing to say, but when I glanced over at her, her eyes told me something different. She wasn't here, she was having a vision.

"Alice? Alice what do you see?" she snapped out of her trance like state

"Bella, just promise me something?" she asked

"yea sure Alice, anything."

"think about it before you say or do anything

"okay" what was she talking about?

She dropped me off at my house in silence. That was weird, not like Alice at all.

When I walked into my house I smelt him. His earthy scent had filled my house.

"Jake?" I called

"Where have you been?" he asked me

"I went shopping"

"Then why do you smell like them?" he asked me

"Because I went shopping with Alice."

"So you've not seen him at all?"

I couldn't lie to him, I loved him, and I was awful at lying.

"Yea I have." I admitted

"So you're going behind my back, to see him?" he asked

"No Jake it's not like that, I was going to see a movie with Alice and he was there." I explained

"Why aren't you with him now?" what? He thought that…. I laughed out loud, and I saw confusion take over his face.

"Bella what's funny about this?" he asked when I eventually stopped laughing.

"You thought that I would go straight back to him just because he came back? He broke my heart and just left me, you healed me Jake, and I love you for that, and for so many more reasons, Jake, you are my life."

"Well then" he said after my very short 'speech' sunk in.

I went on my tips of my toes and kissed him.

"Okay bells' well that's good to know." He said smiling

"Well I got to go run patrol." I nodded in response as he walked out of my house.

I grabbed the stake that I already had marinated out of the refrigerator and began Charlie's and my dinner.

"Hey bells, how was your day?" Charlie asked me when he walked through the door.

"Good thanks, I went shopping with Alice, how was your day fishing?" I asked

"Yea it was good."

We ate supper in silence and then Charlie went off to watch the game. I went off to my room; I probably had a few emails from Renee that would need answering.

I picked up a bag of chips before entering my room, eating them on my way.

When I opened the door I dropped the chips on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Edward, who was sitting on the edge of my bed, with a hurt look on his face.

"I came here to talk to you"

"Well hurry up and get on with it." I spat at him

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left you, I shouldn't have, I thought it would be best, for you."

"You don't get it do you?"

"I lied."

"You what?"

"I always loved you, I never stopped Bella, I love you."

I could feel the build up of tears in my eyes, but I tried my hardest to hold them back.

"you think you can leave me, breaking my heart, leaving me for 8 months, then come back say your sorry, and you expect me to take you back?" I asked him

"Bella, I" he began but I cut him off.

"well sorry to burst your bubble, but I've moved on, Edward, of course I'll still love you, in a way," I used his words from when he left me, "but I love Jacob, more, I'm sorry, goodbye," I chocked on the last word as I opened my window gesturing for him to leave.

**(a/n: just to let you know, it's dark out so you wouldn't be able to see anything :P) **

"I love you Bella, bye" he said in a voice lower than a whisper.

He jumped out of my window and into the darkness of the night. Although before closing my window I heard it. A werewolf's howl. Jacob, I thought, and closed my window.

**Okay, the end of the story, **

**JUST KIDDING :D haha, no it's the end of chapter 11 :D review**

**Q: what do you think Alice's vision was?**

**Q: should Edward die? If so then how?**

**Q: haha, what happened at the end? Edward jumped out of the window to find werewolves **

**REVIEW :D :D **

**BTW: I cant update until I know what to write so, does edward die? How? IDEAS!!! And whos POV**


	12. 12: hurtful images

**Hey ever wonder about that bet mike, ben and someone else had in eclipse? About who would win, Jake vs Edward, then Emmet and jasper, sam and the pack getting involved. Well ever wonder who would win, I did, maybe we will find out, in my words & ideas anyway. **

**maybe**

**Every1 that gave me ideas for this chapter luv ya. **

Over 50 reviews :D and 3500 hits !thnxz :D :D

Chapter 12:

Edwards POV:

I heard her get up from down stairs and begin to walk up.

When she opened the door she dropped the chips she was holding, on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me when she regained her voice.

"I came here to talk to you"

"Well hurry up and get on with it." She spat at me, this wasn't like Bella.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left you, I shouldn't have, and I thought it would be best, for you."

"You don't get it do you?"

"I lied." I told her, she needed to know.

"You what?"

"I always loved you, I never stopped Bella, and I love you."

Tears rolled down her face as her knees trembled.

"you think you can leave me, break my heart, and leave me for 8 months, then come back say your sorry, and you expect me to take you back?" she asked me, I knew she shouldn't take me back, but I thought she would, why was she being so harsh.

Bella had changed so much since I left. She was stronger; she could stand up for herself now.

"Bella, I" I began but she cut me off.

"well sorry to burst your bubble, but I've moved on, Edward! Of course I'll still love you, in a way," I realized she used the words from when I left her back last year, "but I love Jacob, now, more than I love you, I'm sorry, goodbye," she opened the window gesturing me to leave.

"I love you Bella, bye"

I jumped out of the window, out into the darkness. That's when I smelt him. That vile, dog scent filled my nose as I landed soundlessly on the cold, hard, wet ground. I ran at vampire speed to the forest outside of her house.

A reddish brown **(I think he's reddish brown) **wolf stood in front of me and he let out a howl.

(Jake's thoughts in italic) _haha, so she rejected you huh?_

I snarled at him

_You're plan doesn't seem too good now does it? Break her heart then come groveling back, begging for her to take her back?_

"Get out of here mutt."

_Nah, I don't think I will, I'm gunna stay here, and protect my, girlfriend. _I cringed at the last word; I couldn't stand him calling Bella _his _girlfriend.

"Shut up before I kill you mongrel."

_Haha, bring it on Leach!_

I laughed at him, he actually thought, he could kill me.

_Haha, now I would say, 'I'm not going to kill you because it will upset Bella' but it wont upset her so I gladly will. _

**^^^ jakes POV ^^^**

I growled loudly at him, as he snarled at me. I heard foot steps coming, Charlie? ****!

"Jake? You there?" Bella moaned in a sleepy voice. She came closer to me trying to hug my huge wolf body.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I wish I could tell her, I thought about going behind a tree and phasing, but I couldn't bear to leave Bella.

"go phase so I can talk to you." She told me, _okay, _I thought, _if you want me too, Bella want, Bella get. _I heard Edward laugh at my thoughts.

I growled at him before quickly running off and phasing.

When I came back I saw that Bella had broken down in tears- again. I was annoyed, not at the fact that _my _Bella was crying, but the fact that a blood sucker was holding her, comforting her.

_Get off of her Edward- parasite! _I screamed at him through my thoughts. He just grinned at me, evilly, and continued.

_Get off of her! _I yelled at him again. He shook his head and stroked her hair. I filled my mind of images, pictures that would disturb him.

Images of when Sam found Bella, back last September. When she was lifeless, almost dead. How she looked when she first came to see me. How I made her happy. Our first kiss. Our second. Bella having fun, being happy, with me.

All of these made him cringe and also made Bella look up from him.

"Jake!" she ran over to me on her toes and kissed me. I wrapped my hands around her body pulling her closer to me. Her fingers ran through my hair as mine did to hers. I kissed her with more intensity than I ever have; she kissed me back with unimaginable passion.

_You are never going to get her back parasite. _I thought to Edward.

She broke off smiling, and I chuckled. When I looked over to where Edward _was _standing, he wasn't there. Gone. Haha! Good!

"What's funny?" Bella asked me

"Nothing bells" I grinned at her and she smiled in return.

"Come on, I don't want you to die from hypothermia, isn't it cold out here for you?" I asked her. She put her hand in mine and let our fingers intertwine.

"No, I'm warm; well I am when you're holding me Jake." She looked up at me and beamed. I smiled back and she blushed a crimson color.

**Alice's POV**

Edward walked through the door of his room, showing no emotion- except one- on his face. That one emotion was, hurt. He was hurt. He tried to hide it, but was unsuccessful. He was hurt way too much to hide it on his face.

I dropped the dress and make up that was in my hands on the floor when I realized that Bella wasn't with him.

I was confused. Why weren't they together? They were always together. Maybe Charlie had grounded Bella. He shook his head, answering my thoughts.

_Where is she_? I asked him puzzled

"She doesn't love me Alice, and I guess I have to respect her decision to cut me out of her life, but I will wait, I will wait until that mutt- Jacob- imprint's and has no choice but to leave her and I will love her, and hopefully she will still love me." He told me

.

"But what if he doesn't imprint." I asked him, he cringed at the though but answered me smoothly.

"Then, I will live- well not live- but I may find someone else, hopefully." I could tell talking about this was hurting him even more so I nodded, picked up my dress and makeup and soundlessly made my way out of his room and into mine.

**The end:**

**So not a super long chapter- but not short either. It's a filler. This had to happen so I could make what happens next happen. Although I can't write the next chapter until I get some entries.**

**SO WRITE A SHORT STORY. Not that hard at least 100 words about anything to do with twilight. Then post it as a story. Send me a PM with the link to it. In the PM say CONTEST then the link and a summery if u want. Ill read and review then after I have enough in I'll pick my FAV and they will be the winner. You get to be a HUGE character in it. **

**SO WRITE WRITE WRITE – can't update until I get some in!!! **

Here's my example: .net/s/4895568/1/


	13. 13: Save the Sorry

**Only 2 entries :( wow that's depressing, they were both awesome but still. At least 5 more entries until I update.**

**On the bright side- over 4200 hits :D and 70 reviews :D :D**

**Chapter 13: save the sorry.**

Jake left an hour ago; and I still can't get to sleep. I kept tossing and turning.

I wanted to talk to someone; I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon. I looked at the clock; the bright red lights informed me that it was 1am. Who would be awake this early? I asked myself, and thought, Alice!

I grabbed my cell phone from the floor of my bedroom and dialed her number.

As usual she picked up on the first ring.

"Yellow??" Alice sang in her typical happy-go-Alice voice.

"Hey Alice, want to come over, I would come over but, Edward." I whispered.

"Are you sure? Esme would love to see you and so would," I cut her off before she goes on a rampage of talking.

"Okay sure Alice, can you pick me up?" I asked her.

"Yep sure bye Bella!" she screamed into the phone before hanging up.

I jumped out of bed trying to be as quiet as possible, obviously not succeeding- I fell over twice, and stubbed my toes on the corner of my bed multiple times.

I quietly tiptoed down the stairs to find Alice standing in the doorway smiling at me.

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before soundlessly opening the door and walking over to her yellow porche sitting in my driveway.

When she started the car I began to talk.

"Alice what were you thinking?!?" I screamed.

"What?" she asked me confused.

"You're NOT a vegetarian?" I yelled.

Referring to the fact of the murders in the forest.

"What are you talking about Bella? In that whole time I was gone, I didn't slip up once, actually, nobody slipped up!" She told me.

"But, the murders in the forest?"

"Well, maybe it's just a cowinkidink (coincidence); you always worry about everything Bella. That's how you get wrinkles and go prematurely grey!"

When I arrived at their lovely house, and entered for the first time in months, I was greeted by an infamous Emmet hug, and a hug from esme. Also I sneer from Rosalie and a friendly hello from Jasper, - I couldn't see Carslie, and so I guessed he was working in his study.

After sitting for a few moments I heard foot steps coming, I looked over to see Edward walking towards me with a small apologetic smile plastered all over his face.

"hello." I said quietly, trying to be friendly and polite.

"Hello Bella, can I talk to you please?" he asked me.

"In private." He added after a second.

I thought about it. I really didn't want to, although I didn't want to be rude either. So I nodded as the other Cullen's flooded into another room. Most likely still in hearing distance though.

"I am truly sorry Bella, I shouldn't have left you. I know how much it must have hurt you. I hurt me every second to be away from you. Then when I found out you were with that mu- with Jacob that hurt me too." He told me.

Tears began to build up in my eyes and one spilled over and it ran down my cheek slowly.

"No Edward you don't understand, you could never understand. It was as if you leaving me, made a huge hole in my chest. Only when I began to love Jacob that hole disappeared."

"I'm sorry Bella." He said

"no, save the sorry!" I told him.

"But what happens when he imprints Bella? When he leaves you, and you're left alone, and he's off with another girl- his imprintee."

I thought about that. What would I do if that happened?

"I don't know Edward, I guess," I really don't know what I would do. I would have to let him go with her. I just hope that doesn't happen. I shrugged and he nodded.

I looked at my cell phone's time; the clock indicated it was 3:46am. Wow, I had been here for over 2 hours! I yawned realizing that I really was tired now.

Alice danced into the room and I stood up.

"Alice, will you drive me home?" I asked her, she nodded and ran to the front door.

The ride home was quiet; Alice didn't talk much- surprisingly. I thanked her when we pulled up in my driveway, then walked inside and ran up to my room.

I flopped down onto my bed and immediately passed out into a sleep.

_I got out of my red Chevy truck and walked up to Jake's front door. _

_I knocked on the door and someone from inside called out that it was open._

_I pushed the front door open slowly and walked inside. _

_I saw Jake sitting on the couch fiddling with his thumbs. He didn't even look up when I sat next to him. Although, when he did, he didn't look at me like he loved me. _

_He looked at me like, like we were friends. Like he used to look at me years ago. When we were both just young. _

"_Jake? What is it? What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him nervously. _

"_well Bella," he began, but was interrupted by a small (well compared to Jacob's height) girl walking into the room. _

"_w-who's that?" I asked him. _

"_that's, my imprintee, I imprinted Bella. I'm sor-." He began to say sorry but I cut him off_

"_save the sorry." I told him. _

_Tears ran down my face as I stood up and ran out of his house._

_Any other time, he would have followed me. He would have come out here and told me everything's going to be okay and he would have drove me home. _

_However when I looked back this time, he didn't follow. He just sat in his house with his girlfriend. _

_I drove back to my house in record speed and ran straight to my room. _

_For days I sat their. Years even. There was a mirror in front of me. I watched myself grow up. My hairs go grey and wrinkles appear. _

_I cried my self dry. This hurt more than when Edward left. I knew he couldn't help it, but it happened, and I couldn't help but be sad._

And I woke up, to my own screaming.

Edward was right, what will I do if he imprints?

I knew who I had to speak to. I grabbed my cell phone with out even checking the time.

They picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?" they said.

**Anybody have a guess on who Bella called??**

**5 more entries until I update!!!!**

**The end date will be on the--? Idk maybe the 10****th**** march?**

**REVIEW**

**v**


	14. Leslie

**Congratulations to ****leslie grace****, who won my contest with her entry of 'the anniversary' and of course, their will be a new character in this chapter, tell me what you think of her.**

**Thank you for everyone that reads, enjoys and reviews my story**

**Just want to say, if you don't like it, don't read it. Nobody's forcing you to. And if you don't like it, why are you reading chapter 14?!?! **

**(note to self, it's late april)**

**Chapter 14**

"Yea it's me," I now looked at the time, are you busy?" I asked, timidly.

"Urmm, no, why?" she replied.

"Couldyoumaybecomeoversowecouldtalkbecauseireallydontknowanyoneelseicantalktoaboutthis?!" I asked in one long breath. (Could you maybe come over so we could talk because I really don't know anyone else I can talk to about this?!)

"Sure Bella, bye." And with that, she hung up.

I waited impatiently for her to come, and then finally I heard a car pull up.

I peeked just to make sure it was her, luckily It was.

I opened my front door to let her in.

"Hey Bella, what did you want to talk about?" she asked me when she walked in.

"Hey Leah, well, why don't you come and sit down? It's going to take a while." I told her. She nodded silently and I gestured for her to take a seat in the other room.

Once we were both seated I opened my mouth and began talking.

"What was it like when Sam left you for Emily, his imprintee?" I chocked.

I knew it was a hard subject to talk about for Leah, and I felt guilty once I had said it.

But she carried on with it, not hesitating long enough for me to apologize.

"It was really hard, because I really loved him. Then I didn't understand why he would just leave me for my cousin, not even formally breaking up, I was devastated." I nodded.

"Did Jake imprint?" she asked me shocked.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm just afraid he will." She nodded; Leah was the only one that understands.

After an hour of talking and four soda's Leah said she had to leave for some wolf thing.

I let her out and then returned back inside, grabbed my copy of Pride and Prejudice then walked out onto the porch and began reading.

I read a few chapters then got bored so I put the book down and let my eyes wonder.

They eventually landed on the neighbors' house. There was a large sold sign being taken out of the ground, I didn't even know the house was for sale.

I looked at the people entering the house from their car.

I decided I would be polite and say hello. I stood up from my seat on the porch and walked over to their house.

"Hey, I'm Bella, I'm your neighbor." I told the youngish girl standing in front of me.

She looked over my shoulder to which house I was pointing to and she nodded.

"Oh, hi, I'm Leslie." She told me.

She was about an inch taller than my 5ft 5, had an auburn-ish tint in her brunette hair. Her green eyes were exactly how I pictured Edwards when he was human. She was extremely pretty- for a human.

"did you want to come over for a bit, my dads at work- I think, either that or fishing, so he wont be home for a while," I asked her, "well unless your busy that is."

"Sure, let me just ask my dad." I nodded as she skipped off, kind of clumsily.

When she came back she said that her parents allowed to so we walked over to my house.

She sat down in my living room as I got us both a drink.

"So do you go to forks high school?" she asked me.

"yea, I'm in my last year, how about you" I asked her.

"Yea, well I think that's where my dad enrolled me, I'm 15, turning 16 in August, so I'm in grade 10 **(made you a year older :P )**"

"Well it's good to know some one around here, all my friends live scattered around forks- and my boy friend lives in La Push." I told her.

"well, did you want to go do something, my legs going dead just sitting here." She asked me.

"sure, how about we go to first beach," I suggested, "it's a beach in La Push." I told her, guessing she wouldn't know where first beach was.

"okay."

Leslie insisted on using her new car she got which was a midnight blue, Chevrolet Cobalt LS Coupe. It looked like it would go faster than my truck so I agreed.

I told her which roads to take and it took only 10 minutes to get there. When she cut the engine she turned the radio up, she said it was her favorite song.

Leslie opened the car door and began 'dancing', well you could call it dancing, but it really looked like a fish out of water- not like I could dance any better.

I stepped out of her car and threw my head back enjoying and absorbing the sun light.

"omg! It's so cold outside!" Leslie moaned. Was she serous? This was like the warmest days ever, for forks!

"Are you serious? If you think this is cold wait until winter, where are you from?" I asked her.

"I'm from Michigan, and by the way Bella, I was being sarcastic." She told me whilst laughing.

"oh." Was all I said.

She got a CD player, which ran on batteries, out of the back of her car and began playing some music that I never heard of.

"so are you on any of the school teams?" she asked me randomly.

"urmm, no! defiantly not on any of the sport teams, I have no hand eye coordination!" I told her

"oh, in my old school I was on the volleyball team!" she screamed, like literally screamed, so loud I thought I was deaf.

"why did you scream?" I asked timidly

"oh, I don't know, I do that often!" she laughed and I nodded.

We sat on the beach until sundown, and then realized that my dad would probably be back by now so we drove back in her car.

**End of the chapter:**

**Hope you liked it, how do you like Leslie? It was kind of a filler chapter, but a bit, I had to get the introducing in. **


	15. no spark, i hope

**Yea, I realize how OOC Leah was but, w.e ….**

**All of you think Jacob's gunna imprint on Leslie huh? Well read on and find out. **

**EEK! Yay, I had loads of reviews, so I'm guessing you like it, over 80 reviews and over 5000 hits :D :D u guys make my day, Iluvyhoo! **

**Chapter 15:**

I recognized Leslie, I don't know where from, but I did, and the fact that her face is familiar made me all the more uncomfortable around her. There was something that made me want to stay away from her, but at the same time, I still wanted to be friends with her.

I cooked Charlie dinner and then he went round to Leslie's house and introduced him self. He said that her dad is a supporter of the same team as him and Billy so he had invited Leslie and her dad over tonight, and they could watch the game together whilst leslie and I hang out.

Leslie came over with her dad about 7:30 and we went upstairs to leave them to watch their game.

"So, why'd you move here anyway?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh, my dad's office got moved and he had a choice to go to either phoenix or here, and since my cousin, aunt and uncle are living in La Push we thought we would come here."

"Oh, who's your cousin?" I asked, I knew a lot of the kids in La Push, and I'm sure if I didn't Jake will.

"Claire, she's only little you probably wouldn't know her." she told me.

"No, actually I think I do." Claire was Quil's imprintee I think, hmm, small world.

I looked at Leslie for a second, and then after studying her familiar features I immediately remembered where I recognized her from.

She was from my dream; well nightmare, from a few days ago, she was the girl that Jake imprinted on. No, she couldn't be.

"h-have you m-met Jacob black, lives in La Push?" I asked her worried.

"No, why?" she responded confused.

This was bad, I knew I was probably over reacting, but what if Jacob did imprint, like in my dream, what if he is about to imprint, on Leslie?

What if the next time he met Leslie he imprints on her.

"Okay." I chocked out. She gave me a confused look but she shook it off.

My cell phone rang only moments after so I picked it up at answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Jake asked me.

"Not much, really, any particular reason your calling." I asked him.

"Yea, did you want to come on over?" he asked.

I looked over at Leslie, who was reading one of my books as I talk ed on the phone to Jake.

I will try and avoid Leslie seeing Jake. I told myself

"Well, I'm kind of with a friend" I told him

"Bring her, wait it is a her right?" he asked nervously.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't avoid it.

"Yes, it is, okay, I'll see at the beach?" I asked him.

"Sure sure. See you in ten" He said his famous line and I laughed as I hung up.

"Would you mind if we went to La Push, I want you to meet, my boyfriend." I said the last to words quieter.

Well at least I hope he will still be my boyfriend after today.

"Yea, sure, I would love to meet him!" she said bouncing up and down.

We silently walked outside to my truck and we opened the door to my old red Chevy.

I was nervous. Yes, I could admit that. I was scared, I could also admit that.

Although I know there was nothing I could do if he did imprint, and it was going to hurt a lot when he did.

When we got to the beach I was still avoiding conversation. I saw Jake sitting with some of the pack.

I slowly made my way over to where they were sitting in the sand, and I heard Leslie's footsteps following me at a slow pace behind.

When I got to where the pack were sitting, and they all looked up from their conversation so I began talking.

"Hey guys, this is Leslie, she's my new neighbor." I said pointing to Leslie, who was still standing behind me blushing.

"Leslie this is, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, and Jacob." I pointed to everyone as I said their name.

"Hi." Leslie quietly said.

"Hey!" they all said in unison.

I looked at Jacob, then at Leslie, trying to figure out if there was any connection,

But they weren't looking at each other

Jacobs's eyes were on me, making me blush, and Leslie had now sat down by her self, making me feel guilty, and her eyes were very far away.

I heard foot steps approaching us so my eyes followed the sound to see Seth a million miles away from here, with eyes even further, walking towards us with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Seth!" I called out to him and he looked over in my direction.

"Oh hey Bella, didn't see you there." He replied taking a seat on the other side of Paul.

"So what do you think of Leslie?" I whispered in Jacob's ear when everyone else was in deep conversation.

He laughed his deep husky laugh that I love. Although I didn't understand why he laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked

"nothing." He told me whilst putting his huge warm arm around me.

When I looked between Leslie and Jake I was relieved, there was no spark, at least I think.

**Short chapter, but necessary,**

**What do you think, am I going to fast? Slow?**

**Review :D :D **


	16. clothes

**6000 hits and 90 reviews :D thankyhoo guys!**

**I tried turning you all away from the idea, but you just keep bouncing back… you'll see what I'm talking about….**

**Leslie's POV**

I sat down by my self as Bella talked to her boy friend.

Everyone else was in deep conversation, that's when I saw him.

He was beautiful.

"Hey Seth." Bella called out to him.

So his name was Seth?

"Oh hey Bella didn't see you there." He replied to Bella, taking a seat on the other side of Paul.

His smile was dazzling. He looked at me and I instantly loved him. No I couldn't love him, I didn't even know him!

He stood up from where he was sitting and took one large step towards me.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk?" He asked as I got lost in his eyes.

He was still staring, waiting for a response, so I tried to find my voice again so I could speak. Although, I couldn't find it so I just nodded.

I probably looked like a complete and utter fool to Seth; mouth hanging open, speechless.

He stuck his hand out for me to take, so I did, with pleasure and I smiled as he helped me up off of my feet.

We walked quietly along the edge of the shore. Then suddenly he stopped and stepped in front of me.

I looked deep into his gorgeous deep brown eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak but he opened his at the same time so I quickly closed it.

**Bella's POV**

My eyes left Jacob for only a second. Only to find that Leslie and Seth were missing.

My head turned to Jake.

"Where did they go?" I asked him confused.

He pointed to two people walking down the shore of the beach closely.

"Awwe, that's so cute!" I gushed at them.

He just nodded, laughed and hugged me tighter.

When they came back- hand in hand, smiling- I realized something.

The spark was in a different place.

I smiled and giggled excitedly.

"Did Seth imprint?" I whispered to Jake, so low that only wolf ears would hear.

"Yea, looks like on your new BFFL." He told me and I smiled even harder.

Jake and I watched the sunset together, after that I pulled out my cell phone to check the time.

9:42PM, we probably should get back.

"Leslie?" I called out to her as her snapped out of her 'trance like state' and looked over to me from Seth's eyes.

"Mmhhmm?" she said.

"We should get back, mmkayy?" I said and she nodded.

I stood up as did Leslie, Jacob, and Seth.

I stood up on the tips of my toes and kissed Jacob lightly on his lips and I smiled, glad that he didn't imprint on Leslie- or anyone, and happy that Seth had imprinted- and on someone really nice- my next-door neighbor- guess I'll be seeing more of Seth.

"Oh, bonfire on Thursday, I'll pick you up at 7pm sharp." He told me.

I nodded before saying, "You explaining to Leslie?" and he nodded,

"As long as she shows interest in Seth, which by the looks of things is." He said as my head whipped around to see Seth and Leslie hugging in a way of more than just friends.

"Hey dad!" I shouted when I walked through the door of my house.

"Hey dad." Leslie called out to her dad too.

"You guys were only out a bit." Charlie said when he looked over at me.

"Dad? We were gone like two hours." I explained and he looked shocked.

"Oh." Was all he said.

I looked over at Leslie.

"You should stay here tonight, I mean I know you live next door- but we could have a sleepover if you want." Her face lit up and she nodded.

We both sat next to our dads and asked them politely.

"Could Leslie sleep over tonight?" I asked my dad. He sighed them nodded taking a sip of his beer.

I heard Leslie asked her dad.

"Can I stay here with Bella tonight?" she asked him and he looked at Charlie who just nodded, then Leslie's dad nodded in approval to Leslie.

"Okay, I'll just go get some stuff then." She said as she ran out of the door.

I returned to my room and sat on my bed- only to be disturbed seconds later by someone entering my room through my open window.

I glanced over to who it was- Alice.

"Hey Bella." She said happily

"Hey Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked, I now realized she was holding multiple bags of clothes.

"I had a vision that you might need some more clothes.

She handed me the bags as I dared to have a peek inside.

Some of the things were gorgeous and I couldn't wait to try them on- but there were things that Alice knew I wouldn't wear.

"Alice- you shouldn't have." I said.

"no- you need them- okay I have to go bye Bella love you." She said kissing me on the cheek before jumping silently out of the window.

"Hey Bella!" Leslie said as she walked into my room.

"Hey. So did Seth tell you about the bonfire on Thursday?" I asked her.

"Yea! Can't wait!" she squealed in excitement and I nodded.

That night we spent talking about all of the quileute boys- and their girlfriends. I got her to 'fess up that she likes Seth.

We watched a few movies then fell a sleep.

When I woke it looked reasonably sunny out- for forks Washington- so I decided to make Alice happy by wearing some of my new clothes.

I slowly crept out of my room grabbing the bags of clothes, trying not to wake the still sleeping Leslie.

I emptied the clothes on the bathroom floor taking a look at everything, I finally decided on some dark skinny jeans, a greenish and black paid shirt, a dark blue Hollister sweater, greenish flats, and also a charm bracelet and blue and white stripped Abercrombie bag.

I fixed my hair in the mirror and decided I looked presentable so I went back to my room.

Leslie had gotten up and dressed so we both made our way downstairs to eat.

I grabbed us both some pop tarts and then said bye to my dad, then walked outside to my faded red Chevy truck.

**Okay, hope you like REVIEW :D**

Link also on my profile

Here's what Bella wears to school

.com/skewl/set?id=7421197

What Alice gets Bella

.com/bag_from_alice/set?id=7421363

**I m all out of good books, I've read the House of Night series, Pretty little liars, OBV twilight, I strongly suggest them all, u guys got any suggestions. **


	17. the cullens, first day

**FILLER STRETCHING FROM WHAT I HAD AS ONE CHAPTER INTO LIKE THREE CHAPTERS**

**Sorry I've been so long- I will try and give who a chapter in two or three days!!**

**Yay 100 reviews :D yay, and 7000 hits :D :D thankyhoo guys **

**Leslie's pov**

As I stepped out of the door of Bella's Chevy truck I studied my new school; forks high, with one of my newly found friend, Bella, all eyes seemed to turn our way.

I didn't mind the attention, but this much was making me embarrassed.

Although, I was relieved, only seconds later every eye that was on me turned towards two cars speeding into the schools parking lot.

There was a yellow porshe 911 turbo and a sliver Jeep Wrangler.

Yes, I know my cars, but what ever. Both of the cars skidded to a stop and the drivers and passengers slowly jumped out, from that moment on I wasn't really concentrating on the cars, more the people that were in them.

It was like it was in slow motion. I could tell every single person standing in the parking lot had their undivided attention.

They were all beautiful- like inhumanly beautiful.

Five of them. Three boys and two girls.

There was a blonde girl who instantly made me put my arm over my stomach. She looked like a model off of a swimsuit magazine; she was standing with a dark haired big muscular guy- who was cute :).

And the three others.

A petite one with short spiky black hair who was dancing around the cars. Following her was a guy with honey blonde hair and a pained expression on his face.

Lastly was an extremely cute guy with longish bronze hair.

All of them were go different, but with certain features the same, all pale white skin, and from what I could tell from where I was standing, It looked like they had dark circles under their eyes like they had all suffered from sleepless nights.

I wasn't cirtain, but they seemed like outsiders. They didn't automatically go over to a group of friends; they stayed over by their cars talking to each other.

I wondered if they were new to the school too.

I looked over at Bella, wondering if she had noticed these kids. Bella was silently chewing on her lip nervously and I gave her a questioning look she only said one word.

"Cullen's." and I was confused- was that them? If so, how did she know them?

**Bella's pov**

Great- even more attention. I thought as I stepped out of my truck with Leslie. All eyes turned to study her; I hoped she liked the attention.

Then, all eyes turned away, faster then you can say anything, every student in the lot had their full attention on two cars speeding into the parking lot.

I recognized both of them, one of them, the porshe, Alice's, the other, Emmet's.

"Cullen's." I whispered almost silently.

"Who?" Leslie asked from next to me.

"Oh, see you later." I said in a rush before walking off to class.

I heard the whispers in the school, in the lot, in the class room, all of them similar;

"why are they here?"

"Are they back for good?"

"What are they doing here?"

and one that I laughed at, "I hope they all broke up." Some one obviously had a little crush on some of the Cullen's.

"Hey Bella!" my head turned around to find Jessica Stanley standing behind me- now sitting down in the chair over from me.

"Oh hey Jessica." Not really paying any attention to her.

"Omg, I can't believe the Cullen's are back! Like omg!" she squealed in my ear.

"yea." I mumbled.

"Omg, maybe after fleeing to another place they realized the girls here in forks are cuter then where ever they where."

"Mmhhmm." I said

**Leslie's pov**

After Bella quickly scurried off with out much of a notice, I found the office of the school and got my schedule and school map.

My first class was my only science class- chemistry. I found it easily, and I was slightly early for it, so I sat in an open seat near the window, and I stared out of it as students filled the class and eventually the open seat next to me wasn't open anymore as someone sat down in it and placed their books on the desk.

I looked around to see who it was- not like I would know them- and found a fairly pretty girl with chestnut brown longish hair that had been curled in a messy style.

She had dark brown eyes and lots of freckles sprinkled over her nose.

"Hey I'm kinley." She introduced herself.

I stuck out my hand to meet hers and introduced myself too.

"I'm Leslie, I'm new here." I said embarrassed.

"Yea, I guessed. I was new here; well I came a few months ago so I guess I'm not new here anymore." She said all in one breathe.

"So are the Cullen's new here too?" I asked at one point.

"yea, well I haven't seen them around here in the three months that I've lived here, but then what do I know?" I'm guessing she had to much coffee this morning by how much she was talking in one breathe.

"Wow, who put cocaine in your cereal this morning?" I joked sarcastically; even for me this girl was crazy!

"Sorry, I'm just excited, I'm not to sure why though, I mean it's a Monday and who likes Mondays eh? The first day of school, well first day of school in the week that is, guess it's your first day today. Well not your _first _day, but your first day at this school." Wow this girl talked a lot.

Until lunch Kinley wouldn't shut up, well until I told her to take a break from the talking and eat something and she nodded and walked off.

I saw the Cullen's sitting alone at a table so I walked up to them a decided to introduce my self to them.

"Hey I'm Leslie, are you the Cullen's?" I asked timidly.

Bonfire outfit for next chapter: .com/beach/set?id=7415357

**Lets see how many reviews we can get :D :D **


	18. melting away

**Nearly 8000 hits :D **

**This chapter is dedicated to **samantha perkins **for giving me this idea.**

**Hey thankyhoo to everyone that has been reading my story and special thanks to everyone that reviewed/ put it on fav/alert**

**And a HUGE thanks to Vampirelover2009 for the only review on my previous chapter **

**I found this and I love it- kind of depressing, had nothing to do with the story but still: **

It's funny how hello is always accompanied with goodbye,  
It's funny how good memories can start to make you cry.  
It's funny how forever never seems to last,  
It's funny how much you'd lose if you forgot about your past.  
It's funny how friends can just leave you when you're down,  
It's funny how when you need someone they're never around.  
It's funny how people change and think they're so much better,  
It's funny how many lies can be packed in one "love letter".  
It's funny how people forgive even though they can't forget,  
It's funny how one night can contain so much regret.  
It's funny how ironic life turns out to be,  
But the funniest part of all, none of that's funny to me.

**On to the story**

**Chapter eighteen: melting away**

**Leslie's POV continuation….**

After a long lunch of talking to the Cullen's I learnt a lot, at first they acted weird around me, but after the short one- who I later learnt that her name is Alice, began speaking, everyone spoke too.

I liked them a lot, they were different, but I didn't understand why they were so out there, like no one would talk to them.

**Bella's POV**

I sat down in my seat when my cell phone vibrated in my jeans pocket. I pulled it out making sure nobody was looking, and checked to see who the message was from; Alice- of course.

_Bella, come over on Thursday, before you go to the bonfire- by the way- cute outfit (:_

I was wearing some of the clothes that she gave me- no surprise she liked it.

I typed quickly on the key pad.

_Yea sure, okay. _I texted back.

_Biology_

"I'm sorry," was the first words I heard directly spoken to me as I sat in my seat in biology.

The way I see it, I have four choices;

Number one- being immature and ignore him. I could pretend he's not there, like he hasn't been for months.

Number two- accept his apology and apologize for being rude the other day.

Number three- accept his apology and continue to ignore him.

Number four- Be rude and keep telling him he can't just leave me

There's probably more but I wasn't going to list them all.

I turned to face him and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I know." I mumbled.

"Please forgive me." He whispered in my ears.

I immaturely ignored him for the rest of biology.

_Tuesday and Wednesday passed the same, although Edward didn't talk to me. Thursday was the same too, except for after school…_

I pulled into my drive way, jumped out of my truck and waved goodbye to Leslie as she walked towards her house.

Here's how my evening would go;

-make Charlie dinner

- finish h/w

-see Alice

-return home

-Jacobs picks me up and takes me to the bonfire

-scary stories/ legends told

-watch Leslie's reaction

Hope everything goes according to plan.

I walked into my house and went straight to the kitchen, weighed out pasta and boiled the water.

Once I finished making dinner, and ate mine I stuck Charlie's in the microwave.

Grabbed last weeks shopping list and a pen. Flipped over the paper and scribbled down;

Charlie, gone to the Cullen's, your dinners in the microwave- reheat it carefully- be back soon, later going to La Push bonfire- Bella

I taped the note to the microwave door so Charlie would see it.

I ran u to my room and rummaged through the bag of clothes Alice gave me.

I settled with a cute yellow bikini, with a short denim mini skirt- very not Bella like- a blue t-shirt, black bag, navy blue sweater, b&w necklace and a set of bangles around my wrist.

Alice would be very proud of me.

I hopped in my truck, reversed out of the drive way and drove to the Cullen's mansion.

When I got there I decided not to bother knocking and just walked in.

"Alice?" I called when she didn't come running up to me.

"Alice you here, its Bella?" I called again.

I heard light footsteps as I slipped my shoes off and walked through the house to where the family would usually be sitting.

I didn't find the family.

I didn't find Alice.

I found Edward standing up facing me.

"hi." I said playing with the rim of my skirt nervously.

"Bella please let me talk to you."

"Where's Alice?" I asked

"Hunting, with the whole family." He relied simply

"Fine, what do you want?" **(I was going to stop here, but its too short)**

"To apologize, and please listen my Bella," he said whilst staring deep into my eyes, like he used to.

It bothered me that he called me _his _Bella.

Although I nodded for him to continue.

He motioned with his hand for me to sit down; I stepped forward and brushed up against him accidentally before taking a seat on the sofa in front of him.

"Okay talk." I mumbled.

"I always loved you," He said as he took a seat next to me, very close to me,

"My dearest sweet Bella." I winced at how he called me _his dearest sweet Bella. _

I don't even remember him calling me that when I _was _his Bella.

"Then why did you leave? " I chocked out as tears came to the corner of my eyes.

He put his ice cold hand's under my face, cupping it lightly in his hands forcing me to look into his eyes. Immediately I was lost in them. Deep in his topaz eyes I saw a reflection of my self, I melted into his hands and I instantly realized what he was doing.

I whipped my head around and refused to look at him.

"Bella?" he spoke.

"take me back?" he asked, although how he asked it, he more made it seem like a statement like he was telling me to take him back and not asking.

I stood up grabbed my bag from the floor and ran to the front door slipped on my shoes and ran out of the house and into my truck.

Before he had a chance to run out and stop me I reversed out of the drive way and sped off to my house- although I was certain he could have out _walked _my truck, but I was glad he didn't.

I took a glance at my phone and the time read 6:57 PM, Jake said he would pick me up at 7PM sharp. I ran inside and fixed my hair quickly.

I don't even think Charlie noticed me, he was watching his game, so was completely away from this world.

"Bye dad!" I shouted as I heard jakes car pull in the drive way and I headed outside.

"Hey my Bella." Jake said as he held me with his arms around me, I took in his scent and smiled at the fact that he called me his Bella.

"Hey Jake." I said as I took my head off of his chest and looked into his eyes and he smiled, and I melted in them.

I was happy, to melt in Jakes arms with his warmth and protection surrounding me.

**A/N: please read: I'm the reader in readinangel 's competition thingy check it out and nominate and submit: **

**.**

**http : // the-Cullen-awards . synthasite . com / nomaniees . php**

**readinangels profile**

.net/u/1426858/readinangel#

**Was there something wrong with my last chapter?? I usually get like 5-13 reviews, last chapter I got 1 :( that's really depressing, I tried to update super fast for you guys please please please more reviews :D :D **

**.com/beach/set?id=7415357**** bonfire outfit **

**next chapter: the explanation**


	19. the explanation

**The explanation**

**Yay! Nearly 9000 hits and lots of reviews :D thankyhoo guys**

I realized that no matter how sorry Edward was, I couldn't take him back. It would be terrible for Jacob, and not right for myself, I had realized now, after living with out Edward and being with Jacob the path I have chosen to go down is right, and I cant turn back, Jacob is my sun, and Edward _was _my moon.

I can live with out a moon, it can be very romantic, but I need the sun- to live.

Although I was scared, if Jacob ever imprinted, I don't know what I would do.

By now we had just arrived at the bonfire, I stepped out of Jacob's red VW rabbit and Jake walked over to me and took my hand in his warm one.

I moved closer to him and leaned on him and smiled, I felt protected and safe with him. When his warmth surrounded me, I felt like nothing could ever harm me, like the world would stop and stand still for the seconds when I'm looking deep into his eyes and I see his soul.

We took a seat next to the fire and Jake pulled me into his lap and I smiled and leaned up to kiss him quickly and softly on the lips. I heard a chuckle coming from his mouth and I smiled a softly pulled away.

Soon after Leslie arrived with Seth. I could already imagine them as a couple.

"So, everyone is now here." Billy said as two younger quileute werewolf boys sat down.

"Let's EAT!" Paul screamed and almost all of the guys ran over and scoffed down at least 10 hot dogs and a super size bag of chips- each.

I moved off of jakes lap so he could eat.

---***----

Everyone had sat down and began to relax slightly.

"Okay let's start." Billy said.

"Start what?" I whispered in jakes ear.

"The stories." He replied

"What?"

"The legends of our tribe, don't worry, you and Leslie aren't only the first ones." He said.

_**I hope you don't mind but I didn't feel like writing all of the legends out since its like 4 pages, so let's pretend that it's there and Billy just said them all.**_

Leslie's POV

Wow, my mind wondered a thousand years away and then was filled with unanswered questions.

"Seth?" I turned to face Seth next to me.

"Wanna go for a walk?" we both said at the same time and I giggled and nodded.

We walked side by side along the beach in the moonlight, it was the most romantic thing ever and I was happy to be with Seth, although, he doesn't like me.

"So the stories are pretty cool huh?" I said to break the silence.

"There true." He said simply.

"What?" I was confused.

"I, and most of the other quileute boys- oh and Leah well, we're werewolves." He told me.

"wow." I said

"I understand if you never want to talk to me," he started but I interrupted.

"No, that's- awesome, like wow you're a were wolf?!?!? I know someone that's a were wolf, that's really cool." I said, and the look on his face was priceless.

"Oh, so you're not mad or something?" he asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Okay, well, there's one more thing." He said

"Which is…?" I prompted.

"You see, when a werewolf finds a certain someone, they cant help but instantly love them, it's as if gravity pulls that werewolf closer to them and always wants to be with them," he paused for a moment and then took a deep breathe before continuing, "but if that someone only wants to be friends, then that's what I'll be to you, I mean they will be to them."

I was confused about the mix up of words but I let him finish.

"This is called imprinting," he looked me deep in the eyes, "and I imprinted on you.

My stomach fluttered and I blushed but I had to ask just to be sure.

"So, you love me?" I asked.

He placed his hand on the back of his neck and spoke nervously, "well yea." As he spoke he blushed- and it was the cutest blush ever.

I smiled from ear to ear before leaning in to kiss him, and happily, he kissed me back.

**Jakes pov**

I looked over at Leslie and Seth and they leaned in to kiss each other, then I looked down at Bella, who was sleeping in my lap leaning against me.

Then I looked over at Sam and Emily, and the other imprintee couples, I still wasn't sure, but it felt right, I don't know if I was right or now, but I hope I was, I guess only time would tell.

**Hehehehehe :D **

**Hope you guys liked**

**Need to no: if u guys no could u tell me the age of- Jacob, Sam, Jared, and Seth in Eclipse and new moon**

**Thankyhoo**

**Review :D**


	20. i'm sure

**I hope this chapter isn't too cheesy, and let me promise you this; A LOT of drama will be coming soon, oh and btw if we were putting this with twilight, we're now in eclipse.**

**This is going to be a short chapter soooo sorry :( **

**Jacobs POV**

I drove Bella home, kissed he goodnight, and then went straight to Sam's.

"Sam, now please it's urgent." I called when I opened his front door; since it wasn't locked I walked in.

He came trudging down the stairs with in seconds with a worried look on his face as I spun around and ran into the woods behind his house, jumped behind a few trees and phased.

I new that Sam had just phased, I could hear his thoughts and he began searching my head for what was so important.

After only minutes, we had discussed everything that needed to be discussed so we both phased back and I returned to Bella's house to tell her.

It was late, but Charlie still let me in Bella's room.

"Bella, I think you should know this."

"What is it Jake?" she asked me.

"I imprinted on you." I told her, at first she was confused, but after I explained she just leaned over and kissed me and begged for me to stay the night.

And this time I was sure.

**Don't worry the explanation of how will be explained next chapter. **

**The record of top amount of reviews on one chapter is 13, can we beat it?**

**Okay so I just finished chapter 20!! So I'm going to try and update a few chapters on my other story, so I might be 2 weeks AT THE MOST, don't worry I'm not abandoning the story. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.**


	21. my happy ending?

**Yea, yea I no, where have you been?? Y didn't you update sooner? But honestly, I couldn't find a way to but the explanation into words so here's my best go, and cuz I took like a month, I will give you two chapters by Sunday. **

**Oh we beat the record from 13 reviews all the way past 16!! :D**

Chapter 21:

"G'night." I whispered to Jake as he pulled up into my house and I kissed him good night.

"Night my Bella, sleep tight," and I grinned at the reference of me being his Bella.

He seemed in a rush when he left but I just shook it off and shoved it to the back of my mind.

Since Leslie and Seth had became official with the imprinting, Jake had been acting different, like he found out something and didn't know how to act around me with it.

I opened the door and dropped my bag on the floor, kicked off my shoes and traipsed over to where Charlie was watching a BB game. (Basketball 4 any1 that didn't know)

"Dad, I'm back." I told him.

"Yep bells one min." he replied, obviously not paying attention to what I just said.

I went upstairs to my room and pulled out my old and battered Emily Brontë Wuthering heights.

Over the course of an hour I (re) read five chapters of wuthering heights, had a shower and changed into my PJ's, then Jake arrived, with a grin plastered on his face.

"Bella, I think you should know this." He said when he took a seat on my bed.

"What is it Jake?" I asked him, now confused.

"I imprinted on you." He told me.

And I was confused.

"Jake, how is that even possible? I thought it's a love at first sight kind of thing?" I asked, as my mind wondered with possibilities.

"Okay, well all the guys, they never really paid attention or never met their imprintee, before they imprinted on them." He began.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Well, I already knew you, so the connection wasn't as strong. When I first phased, I knew I still loved you, but, I didn't realize, that I had imprinted on you. I hid my thought for a while, but then let them escape to the pack, all of them told me I had imprinted but" he shook his head and laughed- "I didn't believe them. Until I really took a look into their eyes, I talked to Sam and he agrees, I imprinted on you."

I exhaled out of relief, glad to have him all to myself; I swung my arms around his heated muscular torso.

"Stay tonight?" I asked him.

"Sure."

As I began to fall asleep in Jacob's arms, I was glad to have my happy ending.

**Hope you like- short and sweet, its not the end, and ino where im going wiv it :D **

**Ill update soon, plz review :) 3 **


	22. alice

**Chapter twenty two **

**22: **

**AN: PLEASE READ- VERY IMPORTANT:**

**I have a few ideas on where I can lead this chapter, although I am wondering which one I should do. If you guys have any ideas for upcoming chapters please say in a REVIEW or PM.**

**Thank you to every1 that reviewed: twilight1alice; ****munlleca****;**** haylea; chanelgirl822; .vampires; brattygirl14b; Rach; luvstwilight01; leslie grace; Vampirelover2009**

**150 reviews :D :D :D yay, ty guys, lets see how many chapters it takes to get 200 reviews :D & ova 12 000 hits**

"_Stay tonight?" I asked him._

"_Sure." _

_As I began to fall asleep in Jacob's arms, I was glad to have my happy ending…_

As my happy ending fell into place, my eyes crept heavier and slowly shut and sleep soon found me.

I awoke with my sweatpants, tank top and hair all sticking to my sweaty body. The arms around my waist tightened their grip and I realized that Jacob was still asleep in my bed. I used all of my force to loosen his grip enough for me to get out of this grasp and he stirred in his sleep. I smiled at him and fell out of my bed.

Grabbing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt I skipped out of my bedroom and into the bathroom to shower.

Jake and I walked down stairs holding hands grinning at each other, until other foot steps caught our attention.

My head turned quickly to see Charlie- in his cop uniform and a small suitcase- slipping on his shoes and a jacket smiling to him-self.

"Urmm, hiya dad, where you going?" I asked, whilst looking down at Jake and my intertwined hand, and blushed knowing Charlie was looking too.

"There's a case in port Williams that they want some help in, then were all going down to matlock for Jim's birthday poker bar thing, I will be back tomorrow for supper, here's 50 bucks, for anything, you kids have fun." He told me, and I nodded and smiled.

"bye bells." He said opening the front door.

"bye dad." I smiled and shut the front door after him.

I turned at smiled again at Jake, leaned up, kissed him, and walked into the kitchen, and began to make breakfast, leaving him wanting more.

*

"Bye Jake, love you!" I waved bye to Jake, although I knew I would see him tonight, he just had to go do some wolfy thing.

I looked at the inside of the house, and decided that I couldn't spend my day cleaning, so I grabbed my car keys, and locked up the house.

I lifted my face up to face the sky when I walked outside, it was certainly the hottest it had been the whole time I have lived here.

I slipped off my jacket and sweater in my truck, then jammed the keys in and drove away.

I heard a beeping sound after a few minutes, so I rummaged around trying to find what was causing the noise. I found jakes cell phone, saying it had 'one new message'.

So I flipped it open and listened to the voicemail message.

_Jake, _the deep recognizable voice said, _go see those stupid bloodsuckers and tell 'em to _"there not all stupid!" I shouted over, now I knew was Sam's voice, then blushed remembering that it was a voicemail and he couldn't hear me.

I didn't hear the remainder of the message because I shouted over the rest of the voicemail.

Then I realized who I wanted to see…

*_____*_____*_____*

"Belllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" was the first thing I heard as I stepped foot into the Cullen's huge house.

"hey Alice." I smiled at her.

She took a step back studying my outfit. "Hmm, not your best, but its okay." As she told me this, I exhaled in a sigh of relief.

"Although, I don't care, about your outfit, or what you look like," Alice began and everyone stared at her in disbelief.

Absolutely shocked I asked her; "What, did you just say Alice?"

"I said, I don't care about your outfit, or what you look like, but I wasn't finished, I was then going to say, because you're getting a makeover." She said then jumped up and down clapping her hands together faster and faster each time, the grin plastered on her small pale pixie face was beginning to scare me, and I hoped she was- but didn't expect her to be- joking.

"What?" I didn't get to even finish the word before I was being held in Alice's hold marble hard arms, going unbelievably fast up the stairs and into her closet, which was bigger than half of my house.

*_*_*_*_*_*

After two hours of straighters, hot curlers, braiding, then unbraiding, hair dye, yes hair dye, clothes, shoes, jewelry, belts, make-up, manicures, pedicures, facials and 1000 other things! Alice decided she was done with me, but apparently I had an appointment, in two weeks.

"Okay, I'm done, take a look!" she told me, and pointed to an other room.

When I walked in, I found out that this whole room was dedicated to shoes, and one huge mirror.

I walked up to the mirror and was shocked at my appearance.

My hair was a more visible red, with auburn highlights, and chocolate brown low lights, curled and a little shorter with cute bangs.

My clothes showed off more skin then I've even seen, but I surprisingly I liked it, the hair, the clothes, the everything.

"A-Alice!" I screamed.

"You hate it don't you?" she said when she came in, and pouted, it looked like she was about to cry.

"No, the complete opposite, I love it thank you!" I hugged her tightly.

"Good." And she smiled, before her face going blank.

"Alice, what is it? What do you see." I asked her.

"Bella, don't go home." She told me, with a worried look on her face, and I all of a sudden my stomach was filled with worry.

**Okay, so I said Sunday, but it was mothers day, then Monday I wz blank, and now I have a science quiz, but I still, review :D. **


	23. News

**Yea okai, ive been 4eva, I mean I began writing this near to lost finale, and new moon trailer has already came out! Hahaha omg but ive been sick and its end of year tests and projects! And im trying to concentrate on my book im writing, if it ever gets published ill tell u guys but im done over 2000 words of it and im now on chapter two!!**

**Omg did u guys see lost finale?? OMG!!**

**And new moon trailer?? AGGHHH!!!**

**.com/**** check out this website, nominate your favorite fan fiction twilight stories!!**

**Chapter 23:**

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"Just Bella, please, what ever you do, don't go back to your house, go to Jacobs, okay? Promise me."

"I promise." I told her.

I walked cautiously back to my truck, and wondered why I shouldn't go back to my house.

What ever the reason I wasn't going to ignore her, I hopped into my truck and began the drive over to Jacob's small house in La Push.

**

When I arrived I skipped over to his front door and begin to knock furiously on his front door. After one long minute Seth opened the door and I smiled and walked inside, and he strode off munching on a big bag of chips.

"Is Jake here?" I asked Seth.

"Urmm, no, he told me he would be back soon though." He replied simply.

I strolled over to Jakes messy couch and laid down on it, let my head fall back and started to rest my eyes for a few minutes.

After only a few short quiet seconds my eyes became extremely heavy, and unconsciousness began to take over me quickly.

*

My dream was strange,

I was walking irately to the front door of my house, angry about something, that something I don't know.

When all of a sudden the scenery changed to a open forest.

The blurs of a vampire running past me kept coming. I didn't know who, but there was a vampire there with me.

When suddenly they stopped. Dead in there tracks, and turned towards me. There long tangled hair blown in the wind as they begin to stare me down and walk towards me.

I was scared, as the eyes of my hunter strolled in my direction, again, I was alone, afraid and no one was here to protect me.

Then, when they were close enough. They pounced, and that's it, no Edward to save the day, no werewolf pack, nothing, I just died.

Then I woke up, stuck to my own clothes with my sweat.

Just a dream, I told myself, just a dream.

I sat up cautiously just as Jake walked in the front door.

A huge grin appeared on my face and I stood up and ran over to him giving him a big hug when I reached him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked worried when I looked at his face, he was nervous.

"It's nothing really, just what we found when we were out." He replied

"What?" I asked more anxious now

"Victoria."

**Duh duh duh!**

**Clify!**

**Again!**

**Obtw, the vampire in the dream was our lovely Vicky. **

**Review :D**


	24. Sorrow

**Okay yea I have no excuse, but ive graduated!! So anyways**

**We hit 200 reviews**

"Victoria."

Well, that explains a lot.

"oh." Was all I managed to say after he starred me down nervously.

"Right, so urmm, why are you here?" he asked me laughing know.

"I don't know." I replied automatically, my mind not able to get around Victoria so it froze and all I could say was that simple response.

"Well, I'll take you home then bells." He told me whilst pulling me into a tight wolf hug.

"mmhhmm." I mumbled into his heated chest, with his steady heart beat in m ear.

Before I knew it we were outside Charlie's dim lit house.

"Well I would walk you in but ive got to get back to pick up Billy from sues' house." He whispered into my ear as he gave me another quick hug.

"Right, well I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him as I stepped out of his rabbit.

"Yea, sure bells." He said laughing as he pulled away.

Darkness had crept upon the day slowly, now it had fully came down and the night has appeared, suddenly, as my feet dragged up to the front door of my house, my thoughts and memories sealed inside of my head, slowly floated back to this afternoon, when Alice had specifically told me, **not, **to go back to my house, and as I turned the house key in the lock, pushed open the door, I realized why.

Alice POV

As soon as shoved Bella out of the door I realized I had to stop it, I loved her and for her sake this wasn't aloud to happen. Sure they're going to get mad at me, but what ever.

Bella POV

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked almost silently as my eyes fell apon his perfect body.

"I need to apologize, again, but Bella, I will only ask you one more time, and if you tell me no, I will leave, and I promise, this is the last time you will ever see me." I could hear sorrow deep into his voice, it almost made me began to cry, but I held up.

"What do you need to ask?" I said, and I sounded so much braver than I was feeling.

"Do you love me?" He asked slowly and quietly after a minute of silence.

It took all of me courage to answer him, but I finally did, "yes." I said a tear rolling down my cheek as I finally realized what I have gotten my self into.

________--

**I've been forever, and I will probably be forever next time to, I have no ideas, but I'm not giving up, just I will take a long time to update. **

**Review please.**

**If I don't get a lot of reviews, then I will realize its not worth updating. **


	25. Count Dorkula

"_Do you love me?" He asked slowly and quietly after a minute of silence._

_It took all of me courage to answer him, but I finally did, "yes." I said a tear rolling down my cheek as I finally realized what I have gotten my self into._

"Then I will stay, Bella, if you love me, then why are you with, Jacob?" I asked her, cursing Jakes name as he spoke it.

Her beautiful milky brown eyes furiously blinked repeatedly to stop the tears rapidly forming from running down her soft skin.

"Because Edward," She began with frustration as she burrowed her eyebrows together before continuing. "I love Jacob, just the way he is, he doesn't have to change for me, or run away from me, and I don't have to change myself for him, I will always love you Edward, but, there's just way to many things that stop us from being together."

"Oh, Bella, I'm not going to give up on you, I love you, and I will never hurt you." I told her creeping closer to her

"Well it's a little too late for that, isn't it?" She smirked.

**Jacob Black's POV**

I paced back and forth, circling the same patch of grass out side of my house.

Billy didn't need picking up just yet, so I went straight back home, realizing how stupid I was.

How could I have not thought about this when I was there? Of course the scent from leaches wasn't because Bella went to the Cullen's house and played dress up with fortune telling blood sucker, it was because count Dorkula was sitting inside of her house.

Right now, he's probably begging for her forgiveness at her knees, and for gods sake, I hope she isn't leaning into him, I can't loose her.


	26. Talking to your self

Jacob, My Jacob.

Chapter 26

_The new moon movie is coming to cinema's on November 20__th__ 2009. My friend and I have two tickets to see the midnight premiere on the 19__th__, can't wait. Anybody else going to see it?!?_

_You ready to spice this story up? Read on._

Bella POV:

I could feel my blood rushing through my body. My head was beginning to spin as I tried concentrating on Edward.

I still see exactly what I saw in him before, when he stands in front of me; it's almost as if he has a golden outline around his body, just making him seem so much more god like.

He could protect me from any danger with the exception of him self. He would do absolutely anything for me, I was already practically apart of his family, there is only one thing in the way, and it would only take three days to get that out of the way.

Being a vampire _would _be pretty cool, forever with one guy? You would either love it, or hate it, me? I think I would love it.

My heart began racing, making me breathe faster and faster. My vision clouded and I started tipping backwards, in the blink of an eye Edward was already there to catch me before I fell.

Although, when I did fall, his arms felt so perfect against my skin.

I studied his eyes, black as coal.

"You're hungry!" I stated, my voice struggled at first reaching an audible level.

"How can you stand me being this close?" I asked worried.

"I've trained myself, don't worry Bella, I've told you before. I will _never _hurt you." He told me so seriously and so deep in emotion.

"again." I finished his sentence, ad he looked hurt.

"And once again, I am so deeply sorry for that, I will never do anything like that again." He told me, sincerely.

"I believe you." I said quietly.

His eyes caught mine and we held a stare for several seconds, it had been months since I had kissed Edward.

I just needed to remember the difference between fire and ice, once more.

(_Readers, you are going to kill me?) _I lifted my head up to meet his, as he leaned down to meet my lips.

It was only just a soft peck, nothing special, but still amazing.

I felt him cringe and the front door flew open and Jacob stood in the door frame, looking hurt.

I slipped out from out of Edward's grasp and stood in the middle between Jacob and Edward, slightly leaning closer to Jake.

"Omg Jake, no I was just…" I trailed off confused.

"You were just lip locking with the leach?" He asked, as he burrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, and anger.

"Jake, no please." I begged.

"Please what bells? Stay to watch another make out session? No thanks."

He left in a hurry and Edward walked closer to me, taking my hand in his.

"That's probably not the way you wanted that to happen." He stated.

"Wanted what to happen?" I asked confused.

"You breaking up with him." He laughed.

"I didn't break up with him and I'm not going to, Edward I love you, but not now, I'm sorry I lead you on, just, call me tomorrow okay? I will talk to you properly then, right now, I just have to think." I said whilst opening the front door. He leaned into me for another kiss, and although it was tempting, I turned my head and he walked off.

I walked up stairs and fell face first onto my bed. One single tear fell out of my eye and landed on my pillow.

"You're so stupid Bella!" I screamed to myself.

"You like Jacob not Edward, Edward is stupid and annoying, and manipulative."

"Good." Somebody said.


	27. Thankyou Alice

Chapter 27: I love you Alice!

Whoa chapter 27 already? Awesome.

Does anybody else have the feeling that this story is going no where?

I am not going to give up, but any ideas will be greatly appreciated.

Hear you go, an actual chapter, I know all the others have been short.

"Good?" I asked.

"Yea, good. He really loves you." The voice told me.

I lifted my head and rolled over to see who was sitting on my bed.

"Seth?" I said when I saw him.

"Yea, who did you expect?" He asked laughing.

"Jake, but that's not important. He doesn't love me now, not after what happened today." I told him.

"Yea, he was really mad about that. Although, he did imprint on you Bella, imprints love is stronger then all others. He still loves you; I wouldn't doubt that for a second."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Seth confirmed.

After another few minutes of casual conversation Seth left through my window and I tried to fall asleep.

I tossed and turned and then finally wished it was morning, but found that it was only 3am.

_Kay, not sure If I mentioned this a few chapters ago, but Kay Bella's in grade 12 right? Darn. Well use your imagination and lets say she's in grade 11, or staying on for grade 13, and its summer vacation right now. _

"Uggh, I can't stand this." I moaned at myself as I pulled on some jeans and threw on a t-shirt.

I tiptoed down the hall way with my truck keys in my hand and then slipped out the front door.

Standing next to my truck I tried to figure out how I was going to leave the property with out waking Charlie. A piece of paper hit my back as I was just walking back to the house. I grabbed the paper a read it.

"Bella- Thought you might need this. Thank me later, and don't ask how I got it, love Alice."

I looked around to see what Alice was talking about, that's when I saw it. My motorbike. Alice, I love you.

I shoved my truck keys into my pocket and picked up the keys to the bike off of the seat and put my finger through the key chain. My hands ran over the handle bars and I started pushing the bike to the end of the drive way and on to the street.

I swung my leg over the body of the bike and held down the clutch, it's been a while since ive rode this, but I remembered what Jacob told me about the clutch when I first learned "I want you to pretend that Ive handed you a live grenade…" I slammed my foot down on the pedal then twisted the right handle, being careful not to let the clutch go. Kicking the gearshift down a notch I slowly let the grenade go and was ecstatic when it started moving.

I laughed and smiled when I moved down the road closer to the top of the street.

It had only been hours since I saw Edward and now my imagination had gotten the better of me. Realistic hallucinations of my ex boyfriend were now standing only meters away from me. Before… I would of done anything to see him standing right in front of me, but now, I drove straight threw my imagination.

The familiar red house was now several feet away from me as I parked my bike at the side of jakes house. I walked around the back of their house and tiptoed up to jakes bedroom window, luckily- it was left wide open, which made this a lot easier.

Knowing Jake, the front door was probably unlocked and I could just walk in, but I wanted to be sneaky and this was fun.

I backed up a few steps and ran to him window, jumped up and landed on the window ledge.

I swung my legs over the side and landed or fell lightly- on jakes floor, and surprisingly he didn't wake.

The only way I could tell, was because I could still hear the constant "heavy breathing" a.k.a snoring coming from Jacob.

He was the cutest thing ever when he slept. I slowly climbed onto his bed and cuddled closer to him. I pulled his arm out from under the pillow and put it over my shoulder and I looked up to see his sleeping face, I moved as close to him as I could and whispered to him, "I'm sorry Jake."

"I forgive you bells." He mumbled to me as he hugged me with out opening his eyes.

Soon after, I was happily dreaming in his arms.

Kay I was going to make this one long chapter but I didn't.

What would you guys prefer, one long chapter nearing 2000-2500 words, or two mid-length chapters around 1000 words? I need to know because then next time I will do the majority vote.


	28. Twenty Eight

**Thanks to all my readers for the reviews and amazing ideas for this story. I loved them all. There are a few I'm going to use, don't be insulted if I don't use the, but I started writing the chapter before I received a lot of them so I already had a bit of a plan.**

**A couple of lines stolen from a new moon trailer- Guilty.**

"Bella wake up." Jacob said in a fretful tone.

I yawned and rolled over to see my gorgeous werewolf boyfriend throwing a t-shirt over his muscular chest.

"Morning" I smiled at him.

He bent down and picked up a piece of clothing off of the ground and threw it to me.

"Put that sweater on, it's cold outside and Charlie is bound to be wondering where you are by now." He said in a cold hard tone.

"Jake, I'm so sorry about yesterday." I began, "He means nothing, you hear me- nothing to me. I love you and I don't expect you to," He cut me off.

"I forgive you." He said. His expression, although told me otherwise.

"Okay, well is should probably get back to Charlie." I said as jumped onto his window ledge.

"Yea, you probably should." He told me with out giving me a second look.

"Love you." I said smiling.

"You too." He replied automatically. I jumped off the ledge and landed in my feet.

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and checked the time, it read 8:54AM, Charlie would surely be awake, and is most defiantly going to kill me.

When I reached the Black's driveway, I stood there confused when I didn't see my truck. I glanced left and right, when I saw my motorbike leaning against the side of the house, my first thought, was Charlie is going to kill me brutally.

I couldn't concentrate when I was driving; I fell once and scraped my hands.

I pushed the bike halfway down the street hoping that Charlie wouldn't see or hear the bike- didn't work. He was standing outside giving me the stare down. Trying to avoid eye contact was hard, but I did it as I put the bike near the side of the house, dreading walking to the front door.

"Bella, sit." Charlie said stubbornly when I walked through the front door.

"Now, I know you went to sleep at Jake's last night, and that I don't mind." He continued, "but, what you do when your there, that's what I mind."

"Dad, I just," I began, but he put his hand up to stop me.

"Bella, don't talk, just listen. I know you're a teenager, with raging hormones, but Bella you're too young to be do stuff like that." He said- rather uncomfortably, then he muttered "well at least it's not with Cullen." Under his breath.

"Dad, I'm not doing that. I promise I am not doing anything like that with Jake." I told him honestly.

"Bella, I'm trying to believe you but come on, your 17, and you've been dating the kid for a while. You expect me to believe you?" He said.

"Dad, I am a virgin!" I screamed and we both blushed a very deep shade of beetroot red.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to head on out to work." He said refusing to make eye contact as he left.

I slowly walked into the laundry room to grab the laundry as Alice sprung in front of me and scared me.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I laughed.

"Bella, you're not safe here." She told me quite seriously.

"What are you talking about, safe from what?" I asked anxiously.

"From the volturi. They are a group of Italian vampires that enforce rules." She stressed whilst pacing back and forth.

"Vampire's have rules?" I asked whilst laughing- finding the whole concept of vampire rules amusing.

"Mainly just one, to keep our existence a secret and you are a human who knows entirely too much about us. They could kill you." She was starting to worry me.

"So how do they know about me?" I asked.

"Jasper, Edward, Carslie and Emmet decided to have a long world wide hunt and they dropped off to say hi in Italy." She told me.

"Okay, and?" I hinted.

"Edward shook hands with one of the volturi members Aro; Aro's power is to read every thought of that one person with one touch. So when they shook hands, Aro instantly knew about you. Then yesterday I had a vision that the volturi were going to come to forks to talk to all of us." She explained.

"Us?" I said confused.

"Your self and the Cullen's. Although, I know for sure, that they will not step foot past the treaty line, they can't stand the stench." Alice said as she pinched her nose.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. "So what, I'm going to spend a week in La push?" I said whilst laughing.

"Yes." Alice told me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella why are you not okay with that? Go stay at your boy friends house." She laughed.

I burrowed my eyebrows together, "Okay. So when do I have to move to La Push?" I asked.

"My vision told me that they weren't going to be here until the next time it rains. Which according to the weather forecast- yes Bella I actually looked at the forecast- is this Thursday. So you should probably leave tomorrow. Okay?" She summed up.

"Okay, I guess." I said.

"Good, now I have to go before I suck your blood." She laughed as did I.

"Kay bye Alice."

"Bye Bella."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few baked potatoes, pre-marinated stakes and some veggies. Stuck everything into cook and set the timer.

I picked up the phone and dialed Jakes number.

_Bring, bring bring._

"Hello?" Jake said.

"Jake, hey!" I said when he answered the phone

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come over, and stay for dinner." I asked.

"Food? Sure." He replied hastily.

"Bye." I said but he hung up.

**Kay, so I was going to write a long chapter, but I split in half :P**

**Rather get this up now then never.**


	29. La Push

**295 reviews!! Thank you so much to all of the readers to this story.**

**Okay, ive been reading over my previous chapters, and I have kind of been all over the place in my story, like one minute its morning and next its night, just stuff like that, so sorry about that, I'm going to try harder to keep on track with the story. **

**I have a great idea for this story! I mean, in the future of it, like distant future, but I really like this idea! It will take a while to even get to the idea, but still.**

Read on….

**Jacob Black's Prospective**

"Dad, Bella just invited us over for dinner, you coming?" I shouted to my dad whilst stepping into some shoes.

"Sure thing." I hear Billy shout back as my dad came rolling towards the front door.

"Jake, do me a favor and grab a six pack out of the refrigerator for me and Charlie would ya'." He asked me and I jogged into the kitchen to grab the beer.

As I picked the six pack up I saw a picture of Bella and me from years ago, it had been folded in half then thrown upside down so you could just see Bella's hair being whipped around from the wind in the scene, and then next to her, was 11 year old me. I placed the beer back down again and picked the photo up and unfolded it.

Our hands where linked together, I was staring and her and she was laughing at something I had just said.

I remember that day, we were standing on first beach, the La Push summer fest had just finished and I won two giant ring pops.

*Flash Back*

"Bella, Bella! I just won these!" I said whilst jumping up and down

"No way that's so cool, but you have two, are you going to eat them both?" Bella asked me.

"Well, no." I said whilst slipping the raspberry one into my mouth.

"I have to show you something bells. Come with me?" I asked her.

"Sure thing." She laughed as I took her hand and ran with her to the empty side of the beach.

No body was here, they are all on the festive side of the beach. I pointed to one of boulders for Bella to sit on. She took a seat instantly and I sunk on to one knee in front of her. I pulled the watermelon flavored ring-pop out of my pocket in my pants.

"Isabella," I began, I saw her scrunch her eyebrows together at her full name, "Bells, Marie swan, would you take me Jacob Black, in marriage?" I asked her with the ring pop in the palm of my hand.

"Yes, I mean I do!" She laughed and took the ring pop.

"Awesome, I want to remember this forever Bells." I said as I pulled out my old beaten up camera.

I set it on top of a rock and pulled Bella next to me a few feet away from the camera. "Smile, wife." I said to Bella as flash went.

*End of flashback*

"You coming with that beer boy?" Billy called out to me.

"Right, sorry dad." I said. I shoved the picture into my pocket and then grabbed the beer.

__

l__l

I pushed Billy up to the front door and rung the door bell.

"Hey, Jake." Bella screamed when she opened the front door.

"Bella!" I said happily.

Bella Pov

"Billy, how you doing?" I asked him as I moved out of the way to allow access for him to come in.

"Not too bad, thanks Bella, how about yourself." He replied.

"I'm great thanks," I said whilst smiling at Jake, "Charlie should be home any minute now, he only went in to check-up on something. You can make your self comfortable in the living room, dinner won't be long." I told them as Jake rolled Billy into the room with the game on.

"Jake, listen, I'm so sorry about yesterday, with Edward…" I trailed off in apology.

"Bella, I don't think you've grasped it yet, I imprinted on you. I love you! I don't understand how I stress that any more then I already have. That leach can love you all he wants, but nothing is going to be a stronger love then what I feel for you." He said whilst staring me down, stressing it over and over.

"I do get it Jake, and I love you too." I told him.

He run his hands through his hair and turned away from me, "Bella, you don't get it!" He sounded frustrated, but he wasn't explaining himself.

"Hey guys! I bought beer and pizza!" Charlie said as he walked through the door.

"Oh hey dad!" I said. I turned back to the food I had prepared and just put it back in the refrigerator.

"Well, we've got plenty of beer now!" Billy laughed as he rolled up and pointed at the six pack of beer he brought with him.

I pulled paper plates out of the cupboard and set them down on the table.

"Well, dig in everybody." I said and opened the pizza box.

Jake wolfed down 6 slices in under a minute, while I was still on my first.

"I take it your hungry?" I laughed and he nodded whilst shoving another slice down this throat.

"Billy, come on the games on!" Charlie shouted as Billy was wheeling himself to the living room.

Jake and I laughed.

"Jake!" I said as I remembered something.

"Bells?" He said confused.

"Alice was here today," I started.

"I knew I smelled leach." Jake muttered.

"No, she was here because she had a vision that the volturi where coming to forks. They know, that I know about their existence." I said as I saw the confusion run to Jake's face.

"Who are the volturi?" He asked.

"A group of, _vampires _that live in Italy they make sure that all vampires keep they're existence a secret, Edward went to see they and they found out about me. They're not to happy that I know about vampire when I'm human."

"Okay, so what are they going to do about it?" Jake asked whilst cracking his knuckles.

"They can kill Jake, its not just one or two of them, there's a lot of them, and they're coming to forks on Thursday. Although, they won't step foot into La push boarder, because of the smell of dog." I explained to him.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" He asked me- sometimes, Jake is a bit simple minded.

"So, I think I need to stay with you for a bit?" I asked him.

"No. End of conversation." He said seriously, and rather angrily. My mouth dropped, shocked why he was rejecting me.

"What, why?" I started breathing heavier.

"Geese, I'm just kidding Bells, I would love you for to stay." He said, and then winked at me.

"Good, now I have to come up with an excuse to tell Charlie." I told him and he laughed.

"Well just tell him vampire's are after you, I'm sure he will understand."

"Jake, I'm serious, can you help me come up with an excuse! Or I guess I will go live with the Cullen's, let them protect me, I would need a place to sleep, I guess I would share a room with the only singe Cullen." I joked, but Jake took it way to seriously and he growled.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." I told him as I took his hand in mine.

"Bella, don't even joke about that." He snarled.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I apologized

"Okay, I have an idea. Just trust me alright?" Jake asked me, and I nodded.

Jake walked off casually into the living room where Charlie and Billy were sitting.

I heard some mumbling, followed by laughing and more talking just as Jake started walking back giving me thumbs up.

"Are you going to tell me how you did that?" I asked confused.

"Not a chance." He replied.

"Anyways, can you believe tomorrow is the last day of school vacation before school?" I said to him.

"I know, guess we need to find away to hang out after school." He said.

"Yea, unless you want to transfer?" I suggested, hopefully.

"Bella, no offence, but your school stinks." He told me as he pitched his nose. "You, should transfer out of that leach infested building, and come hang with these baby's" Jake said as he flexed each bicep.

"Ohh, so tempting." I joked.

"Come on bells, you don't like hanging with those humans, and the pack of bloodsuckers is just another bonus to leave!" Jake looked serious, but he had to be joking, I wasn't going to switch schools.

"Jake, I'm not moving schools, okay?" I confirmed.

"Fine- for now. But I know that you cant stand to stay away from my manly muscles." He said as he lifted his shirt to reveal a very sexy 6 pack.

**So, next chapter, if it goes as planned, should be kinda different. But who knows I might write something completely unexpected. **

**Tell me what you think.**


	30. Five large pizzas

Here goes nothing. –thanks for all the reviews guys and the awesome idea Amanda ;) but I started writing this chapter before I got your review so I have a different story plan. I'm gunna change things up a little so hold on!

Hope you guys don't mind, I'm deleting chapters 30-33, that's when everything went bad and I had a serious case of writers block, so scratch that and were going from the vulturis coming, bellas going to stay at jakes tomorrow for a week and last time she saw Edward she told him she loves him but there are too many complications if she were to be with him so she chooses Jacob.

**Long chapter ahead guys! If you prefer it shorter, just let me know and ill make it shorter next time. **

**Sorry it's actually really long! :$**

"Night Jake, bye Billy!" I said good night to the blacks and walked back inside to help Charlie clean up.

I was putting the dishes away when I plucked up the guts to ask Charlie about living at Jakes for a while.

"So dad," I started by breaking the silence. His ears perked up and he turned his head around to look at me.

"Yeah bells?" He replied

"Well, I and Jake were talking, and I wondered if maybe there's a possibility I could stay at jakes for a couple of days?" I asked nervously.

What are the possibilities he would even consider it, I'm asking to live at my boyfriend's house for a week.

"Bells-" He began- but I cut him off, he couldn't say no, it was such a dumb thing to say no to, does he not trust me?

"Dad, I'm 18, I'm old enough to stay at my boyfriend's house if I want to! I mean, do you not trust me? Mom would let me; I don't see what the big deal is!" I yelled frustrated.

He didn't say anything just yet- only stood there and smirked. "Sure." He laughed, took his beer and walked off.

"Seriously..? Thanks Cha- Dad" I smiled, I finally got what I want, and its amazing!

I took my can of Pepsi and walked upstairs to my room and began packing.

I woke up at 7am, bright and early.

Chances are, Charlie has already left, and Jake wont be awake yet. So I had about 5 hours to kill.

After showering and getting ready I still had almost four hours until I can go over to Jake's. I slowly stepped downstairs and wondered around the house until I found myself in the kitchen toasting a bagel.

_Where were all the knives?_ I asked myself and searched the kitchen for a clean one- I hadn't done dishes in a while- with the exception of last night.

_Finally. _I thought when I found a knife, along with a photo from months ago. My heart started to ache when I saw it; it was a photo of me and Edward. I pulled out a lighter from the cupboard next to me and starting lighting it on fire. I watched it burn, the heart ache left, but at the same time, it still hurt to watch us burn. I put the fire out and held the photo in my hand. We looked so happy- I looked so happy. Why did everything have to change?

"Bells?" Somebody yelled as they walked into my house.

I folded the photo and shoved it in my back pocket. "Yeah in the kitchen" I replied to the stranger running through my house.

"Hey" The stranger turned the corner and was no longer a stranger but my boyfriend. Oh, how I loved his smile.

"Jake!" I smiled at him "What are you doing here- this early?" Jake isn't usually even awake this early, let alone out of the house.

"Well I was kinda excited for you to move so I thought id help you get your things to my house." He was so happy, like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Jake, you know I'm only staying a week, I don't have boxes to bring, just a bag" I laughed.

"Right, well anyway ill help you get it an we can chill at mine until tonight."

"Until tonight? Why what's going on tonight?" I asked curiously.

"You'll find out." He laughed and walked off to my room.

Ideas flew through my mind, what could he have planned for tonight? A date? Bonfire? Ill find out tonight I suppose.

I strolled up the stairs to grab my bag when Jake came running back down the stairs.

"Come on slow poke, I've already beat you to it, your bags right here" Jake laughed and sprinted through my front door.

Sitting out side, along with my beaten up truck was a brand new black Chevy truck, not jakes remade rabbit.

"Jake, where's the rabbit? I asked him confused.

"Oh this is Sam's, but I'm considering selling the rabbit, saving a couple hundred more bucks and buying one just like this, so I wanted to see how it ran and he let me borrow it for a couple of days." He told me.

Jake with out a rabbit doesn't seem right, it was his life, all he ever did was work on it, but I guess a new car that didn't break down every week would be better.

After a couple of hours of sitting in jakes garage, drinking coke, working on Seth's car for him we called it a night of fixing cars and it was time for the "surprise". Jake sent me out to pick up the pizza and told me when I get back the "Surprise night" will begin.

Right then and there I kinda limited out the idea of having a date, considering he told me to pick up the pizza. Which honestly, I don't mind, dates are rather cheesy and awkward; I would prefer a night in with pizza anyway. Maybe he's rented some movies for us to watch, actually knowing Jake; he would have that planned, but totally forgot to get the movies.

I got to the pizza place and told them I was picking up an order for "Jake Black" and they handed me five king size pizzas.

What the hell does Jake have planned for tonight and how many werewolves does it include?

I took the pizzas, hopped back into my truck and called Jake.

"Jake, I picked up the pizzas…" I told him when he answered his phone.

"Ha-ha yeah so what about them?" He laughed

"Why is there so many, of such large pizzas?" I asked Jake

"_Guys shut up I'm on the phone!"_ I heard him yell to who ever else he was with "you'll find out when you get back bells, bye!" He yelled and hung up.

Well that answers that. I thought to myself sarcastically.

Twenty minutes later I finally got back to Jakes house. There were at least five other cars parked in the drive way and every light in the house was on. I grabbed the pizzas and strolled into the house.

"Jake!" I called when I walked into the house.

I took a look around his house and finally got an idea of what this "surprise" night was about.

"Bella! Gunna be a sick party!" Embry yelled as he took the pizzas from me and walked off with them.

A party, that's what this night was, a party. To be honest, I don't know if I was a little annoyed. I hate parties, everything about them; it kind of makes me nervous actually.

I walked down the hallway and through the crowds of people, and literally I mean crowds. In jakes small house there must have been at least 50 to 100 people. With only five cars in the drive way you would think there was only 10 people here, but being la push, there are probably twenty bikes around the side and back of his house, and everyone else would have walked.

I finally found my way to the kitchen- and no surprise here- Jake was sitting there, drinking a beer, talking to some girl. I hovered outside of the kitchen before walking in. I didn't really like the look of her, i could only see the side of her, but when she's another one of those gorgeous blondes, flirting with Jake, its sort of a good enough reason not to like her.

I walked in the kitchen and up to Jake.

"Hey Jake, Embry already took the pizzas from me." I told him as I gave him a hug.

"Yeah he showed me." He said bluntly, and turned to continue talking to the blonde.

"I'm Bella- Jakes _girlfriend_" I introduced myself to the blonde next to me and emphasized the word girlfriend.

She gave me a dirty look and replied, "I'm Amanda. Jake I didn't know you had a girlfriend?" She replied. **(**_**there you go Amanda, I started writing the chapter before I got your review so I put you in still just for a minor part)**_

"Yeah, best girlfriend ever too" He told her and pulled me in for a kiss.

He tasted very much like beer, I'm guessing this wasn't his first beer.

When the kiss broke Amanda had left and I laughed.

"So being a sixteen year old, how the hell did you get this much alcohol?" I asked him when I noticed the coolers, beers, vodka, rum, Malibu, more coolers, more beer, more rum.

"Bella, I can easily pass for 21" He told me, "and when that doesn't work, Sam's just turned 21 so he got us it." He laughed.

"Jake, drinking's bad for you…" I told him.

Okay it wasn't that bad for you, but for a sixteen year old, he shouldn't be drinking a lot.

"Bella, no its not. Now relax and have a drink." He told me and handed me a beer.

One beer, no big deal, I'm 18, old enough- but not legally- to have a beer, or two.

I took a sip of the beer and smiled, maybe this night won't be that bad after all.

Two hours later it was creeping closer to 10 o clock, people were still partying, music was still playing, people were still dancing, drinks were still being drunk, and the party was still going on. All five pizzas had been eaten up, so the pack made another order- delivery this time- for 5 more pizzas, and there is no doubt in my mind they will be eaten up too.

I was on my second beer, whilst Jake was on his 6th, or 7th, I started to loose count.

"Bella, ill be right back, but remember I love you" He slurred his words together and walked off yelling, "Damn I have to piss." Awesome Jake, just awesome, everyone has to know that…

I wondered round the house and found many drunken couples making out, and then I found Leslie.

"Leslie!" I yelled and walked over to her.

"Bella! It's been so long!" She laughed. Even at 15 she was drinking, in her hand she held a cooler, probably not her first either.

"I know, well as much fun as this conversation has been, I have to go, bye!" I lied and walked off. I noticed Seth getting all 'touchy-feely' with her, and I didn't really want to witness that.

Two more hours later and everything was starting to blur, everybody was still here, and I swear there's even more beer.

To be honest, I lost count of the amount not only jakes had to drink, but me too. People were just handing me then one after another, so I drank and drank.

My walking was even more clumsy then usual, and my vision was defiantly not straight, and one way or another, Jake had managed to get me into his room, with the door locked. On the floor was a unopened bottle of vodka, and in my hand was my half drunken cooler, for some reason, I decided I wasn't drunk enough, and I poured the vodka into my cooler, and chugged, chugged, chugged.

With in minute's, I was more drunk then you could ever imagine.

I walked over to jakes bed, slipped one leg over his body to be straddling him, and the make out began.

That was the last thing i remember from the party, and the morning, wasn't to great.

Sneak peak for next chapter:

_I opened my eyes and immediately felt the head ache. Welcome to hang over city, I thought, population: me and La push._

_I stood up off of the floor and in took my surroundings, I sure as hell wasn't at jakes. _

_Where the hell is my shirt? _

_Shit. Was the first thing I thought when I realized where I was._

_What the fuck have I done. _

Hope you guys like !

Send lots of feed back so I know if you liked it or not, was it to different? To long? Not enough? Let me know!

Amanda I hope your happy ;) Leslie you were back!

Review review review!

Thanks very much for reading

Happy holidays guys! Ill post the next chaper asap!

I need ideas too (: !

-Ruby

Just a question for you to answer !

How old do you think I am?:)


End file.
